Avengers Assemble: Crisis of the Multiverse
by Soron66
Summary: This will be a darker story than Ultimate Spiderman: Crisis of the Multiverse is. again Soron MacLeod is the main character of this. unlike the last one i'll probably have Soron lose his Megatrix in this story. please follow it if you want to read new chapters as soon as they're out.
1. Prologue

Avengers Assemble: Crisis of the Multiverse

I don't own any characters from Ben 10 or the Avengers Assemble's cartoon universe. I only own my OCs. This is a sequel to Ultimate Spiderman: Crisis of the Multiverse. (some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Prologue

An alarm was ringing at the New York bank and some crooks had just ran out of the door. "Heh heh. No sign of those freaks. Looks like we're in the clear." said one of the crooks and they both moved for their getaway car, but suddenly a white sticky substance hit them and trapped them against a wall. When they looked up they saw a blue monkey with four arms, three fingers, six eyes, and a golden hourglass emblem on it's chest. "Why don't you stick around?" joked the monkey. Iron Man hovered down and said, "The only place you're going is to jail. Send me a copy of Jailhouse Rock when you get there." the monkey stared at Iron Man and said drily, "Elvis..really? Can't you come up with better material. I know my jokes are bad, but yours are just horrid." Iron Man shrugged as he flew away with the monkey swinging next to him. When they had returned to Avengers Tower Cap said with an annoyed expression and tone, "It's about time you two got here." The monkey slapped the symbol on his chest and in a flash of silver Soron MacLeod was standing there. "We're geniuses. We're allowed to be fashionably late." deadpanned Iron Man as he let FRIDAY take his armor off. Cap sighed then looked at Soron and asked, "When did you get that blue monkey thing as a form?" Soron took a sip of coca-cola before he said, "The Megatrix must of downloaded all the alien forms that Ben's Ultimatrix had. Guess that means I have some that not even I like. I honestly don't like Spidermonkey all that much, but he has his uses."

Meanwhile Loki and his new ally that has the alias of Uranus were preparing for their attack on earth. Loki would have done so already but Uranus had convinced him to wait for a while. "I hate waiting. I want the Avengers and that idiotic arachnid dead. Nay I need them dead." griped Loki which gained a glare from Uranus. "Shut up Loki. I have a plan which will ensure victory for us both." said Uranus with bored irritation. Loki just glared at him as he worked, but forgot completely about his annoyance with his "ally" as a portal appeared. Uranus looked up then narrowed his eyes a bit when he saw someone that looked like Ben appear. "I am the Ben Tennyson! You will….wait. Where am I? Who are you?" said the obviously false Ben. Uranus grinned wickedly then replied, "I am Uranus and you happen to be in the headquarters of my cabal." The fake Ben scratched his head then said, "I desire to go to where I was going before being here." Uranus lied, "I'll send you there after you help me perform a task. What is your name, cause it's clearly not Ben Tennyson." The fake Ben widened his eyes then said, "I am Albedo." Uranus whispered to him which made Loki suspicious and after Albedo nodded he transformed into a blue moth like creature and flew through the roof above."

Back at Avengers Tower Soron and Captain America were preparing to spar when the alarms went off and both ran to see what the cause was. Soron narrowed his eyes when he saw Ben, because Ben was using too much bravado, and the speech pattern was wrong. Ben spent some time at the Avengers Tower to get the lay of the land and one time he was walking down a hallway he was grabbed and held against the wall. "I know you're not Ben. Who are you?" demanded Four-arms and Albedo smirked as he said, "My name is Albedo. Who are you pray tell? You are clearly not the Ben Tennyson either." Instead of answering Four-arms backed up and said, "Do what you want, but stay out of my way. I don't need you screwing up my plans." Albedo sneered as he walked away and Four-arms thought _I really hate that guy_ before he returned to his quarters and transformed back. He clacked a bit on the Megatrix then found several pings and he smirked. Meanwhile, Albedo has returned to Uranus and gave him the schematics as well as info about the avengers new ally. Uranus smiled and thought _This is the one time Kronos' actions work in my favor. You're going to regret that my old friend._

Nick Fury narrowed his eyes as he saw the recording that had Ben Tennyson land at Avengers Tower, but also noticed that his watch thing looked completely different that it did last. He decided to let things play out as they are because he wanted to catch him in the act so he could arrest him without the Avengers stopping him. Meanwhile, Thanos watched as Albedo, Loki, and Uranus planned their assault on Avengers tower. He turned to another screen and watched Gwen as she hid successfully in New York, and didn't even go be a hero. Thanos smiled in lust as he watched her bathe. He was shook out from his thoughts when the Other said, "Master. They're here." Thanos turned off the screens using the stone Loki gave him to control it, and turned to the King of Spartax and the Spartaxian king's trusted advisors.

Okay this is it for the prologue of Avengers Assemble: Crisis of the Multiverse. I know there wasn't that much action for this one, but it was really a portion of the story that will forshadow several key events in this story and the next one which will be Guardians of the Galaxy: Crisis of the Multiverse please leave some reviews and be kind about it. I advise you to follow the story or me so you'll know when i upload updates to this story and my others. I'm doing this one alongside Red vs Blue: A Destined Conflict and maybe Fallout: Logan if I figure out how to do that one. Most likely gonna do it completely my story instead of using the story of the movie Logan. I digress. See you guys later. It's Hero Time!


	2. Chapter 1: Assault on Wakanda

**I hated the iteration of Deadpool shown in Ultimate Spider-man, and since i'm trying to make these fanfics as screen accurate as possible i won't be bringing Deadpool into it. Sorry to disappoint you.**

Chapter 1: Attack on Wakanda

All of the Avengers except for Cap were laughing like idiots when an alarm sounded and both Soron and Clint groaned because they were having fun. "Friday. What's the crisis?" asked Tony as his face grew a serious expression. FRIDAY answered, "An alarm has been sounded in Wakanda. Black Panther is nowhere in sight." Tony sighed then said, "Okay people. Even Though Black Panther is undoubtedly going to try to jail us or something along those lines we're going to Wakanda to investigate." which made several people nervous including Soron because he doesn't know how to deceive Wakandans unlike the Avengers who he knew. The Avengers hurried into their outfits except for Soron who only had to use the Megatrix, and piled into the Quinjet before heading to Wakanda. When they had arrived Tony scanned with the Quinjet's scanners, but the result made him frown. Cap asked Tony with a worried tone, "What's wrong Tony?" Tony was silent for a few seconds then said, "The scanners read no lifesigns down there. I can't tell what the danger is." Soron immediately activated the Megatrix and said, "Kronos!" before walking up to the co-pilot's seat and said, "Let me do some fiddling Mr. Stark." After a few minutes the scanners suddenly picked up some lifesigns, and they were larger than last time the Avengers had arrived at Wakanda. When they landed Kronos pulled out a doohickey and said, "The alarm is emanating from a direction. Follow me, I'll lead the way." Iron Man switched his armor to briefcase mode so they wouldn't be detected immediately.

Little did they know it someone had already found them, and that someone wasn't nice at all. That someone returned to Wakanda and said, "Man-Ape. The Avengers are here, so I advise you to hurry up and kill Black Panther so you can gain the throne of Wakanda." Man-Ape glared at Uranus and said dangerously, "Don't presume to command me outsider! If you do so again I'll feed you to the apes." but that only made Uranus laugh before becoming serious again. "Threaten me again, and that'll be the last time you threaten anybody ever again. Capiche? Good." said Uranus dangerously before he headed off to have his other associate finish the job they were doing. "What do you want Uranus?" demanded a character with a ginormous head,stubby legs, and stubby arms. Uranus nonchalantly said as he looked at his nails, "Nothing, except for you to finish quickly cause the avengers are here." MODAC's giant head paled before he barked, "Hurry up with the vibranium transferral! We don't want to be caught here when the avengers are around!"

The Avengers stopped at some point when Kronos noticed some movement. "I suggest we split up. The ones that aren't that great at stealth should go ahead first while two teams led by stealth experts should go search for the cause of the alarm here and Black Panther." Tony immediately put on his armor and said, " Falcon and I will go with Hulk and make a distraction." before they headed towards the city. Captain America chose to go with Hawkeye, while Vision and Natasha decided to go together. Kronos on the other hand had a different agenda, so he headed to one of the five pings he had found. "Ah there you are." said Kronos when he found it. Unfortunately for him he was too focused on the device to hear someone walk up behind him. When he did notice he was instantly knocked out, and when he woke up he noticed that he was tied up alongside Iron Man and Falcon. "Hello my old friend." said a chillingly familiar voice which made him turn his head around till he saw Uranus. Kronos gulped before he said, "It never burns, but it incinerates." Uranus suddenly went wide-eyed and punched Kronos hard enough to send a tooth flying. "I will get my revenge on you for what you did to our universe." said Uranus with a near insane tone. Kronos thought quickly then lied , "I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you talking about inventing warp-space capabilities?" which enraged Uranus further. Uranus punched Kronos' face over and over again till he stopped and calmed down. "I promise you Kronos, you will not escape retribution." Uranus said quietly.

"I leave you to your fates Avengers, and Kronos the first part of my revenge is you seeing your new friends die. Till next time." said Uranus before he teleported away. They were finally alone and after a few minutes Tony asked, "Want to tell us what that was about?" Kronos ignored him which made Tony angry enough to yell, "TELL US WHAT YOU DID THAT WAS SO HORRIBLE SOMEONE COULD BECOME SCARIER THAN THE HULK!" Kronos looked away from Tony and Falcon because he couldn't look them in the eye. "I….I...I destroyed my own universe." said Kronos with a sad tone. Tony and Falcon both widened their eyes at that, but before they could say anything a door opened and Banner was thrown in the room as well as Captain America and Hawkeye. Then the door closed and the Avengers were once again left in darkness. It was a quiet few hours till Steve finally woke up and looked around. "Where are we?" asked Clint but only received shrugs from his allies. "After we get out of here we never want to see you again Soron." said Tony with disgust in his tone. After everyone but Soron had freed themselves from their chairs Tony glared at him before blasting him in the chest destroying the chair in the process. "Pick him up Cap. After we save Wakanda we're giving Soron back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Black Widow and Vision watched as the AIM scientists hurried to their dropships, but their attention was caught when Black Panther was being carried in a cage to a building that had a skull painted on the door. Vision and Black Widow stayed as quiet and low as they could till they managed to sneak into the building. Black Panther waited with a defeated expression as Man-Ape pulled a lever opening the floor that led to a vat of man eating flightless insects, but before they could toss T'challa in Man-Apw was attacked. Vision knocked Man-Ape away and pulled the lever again which closed the vat. On the other side of the room Black Widow had just freed T'challa from his binds who glared at Man-Ape before ramming into him causing Man-ape to hit the wall. Man-Ape sneered as he grabbed T'challa by the neck and squeezed. Suddenly, he was blasted away by Vision's forehead laser. T'challa took his chance to leap at him and knocked him out with a final blow. "Outsiders are not welcome here." said T'challa with a serious expression, then he continued with a less severe tone, "I can make exceptions for my allies." Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers were taking out the AIM scientists till the only one that was left was MODAC because he was too much of a coward to fight. All it took was one well placed shot from Hawkeye to render him unconscious. Later that day the Avengers were flying back to New York when Soron said, "I did what I did, because there was no other choice." Everyone glared at him except for the Hulk who knows the feeling of regret, but he didn't understand what Soron meant. Suddenly, a blue flash appeared and when it vanished Professor Paradox was standing there. "Oh dear. It looks like you've gotten on the wrong side of the Avengers Soron." said Paradox before he turned to the Avengers and said, "You should give him a chance to explain himself. What he did was really quite….okay I can't say heroic or evil. It would've been worse if his universe resumed existing. I should know cause I seen it, and it horrified me more than the thought of seeing a universe completely cease to be. Well gotta go now, cheerio. Oh and take my advise seriously. Tata." After the blue flash ended the Avengers decided to follow Paradox's advise so they instead returned to Avengers tower and put Soron in the cell.


	3. Origin of Soron MacLeod P1

Origin of Soron MacLeod P1

The Avengers gathered outside of the cell and FRIDAY was prepared to detect any lies that would emanate from Soron's mouth. "Explain to us why you committed genocide and we might be forgiving." said Tony with a neutral expression but a cold look in his eyes. Soron waited for a few minutes then said, "It's a long story so you might want to pull up a few chairs and get some popcorn." While some of them were doing so Soron moved towards his pocket and pulled out a small device that he had created to capture his memories so he can help himself remember who he was. When everyone except for Hulk who decided to stand was comfortable Soron said, "A long time ago on an Earth without heroes, magic, or a universe with aliens I was a bully and a jerk. I never saw myself as a bully, and of course in the virtual world I was a much nicer person. My life was so horrid that all I thought of was ways to prove that I'm not a human being, but never succeeded. One day I was bonked on the head and my brain actually became able to remember things and learn quickly. Soon after that I became the smartest person on my Earth. Of course that meant I was still a lonely person cause geniuses never get to keep friends or girlfriends." As the team listened they figured out that all the heroics he's done was never because it was right, but because he wanted to prove to himself that he's a better person than he believes he is. Then Soron said, "The story that matters began the day I created the first version of my Megatrix. It wasn't called the Megatrix at that point. I had created a device that could transform me into any powerful aliens that existed in all the shows and movies I've seen. Unfortunately, The aliens that were in it were the darkest of all the ones I've seen so I had to lock that away. Unfortunately, an old friend of mine who used to be called Bruyva found my Negatrix and accidentally put it on. Ever since then he's done nothing but try to kill me. He blames me for him becoming a psychotic lunatic…."

Soron had just finished his new version of the Negatrix which he'll later call the Megatrix when Bruyva crashed through the ceiling as Zodd and snarled, "Soron! Prepare to die!" Soron immediately put on the Megatrix which started it's binding process and ran as fast as he could but Zodd caught up to him and yelled, "Nobody escapes Zodd!" right before punching Soron so hard that he felt some bones crack. Even though the Binding process was not finished Soron switched through the various aliens quickly then slammed down on the dial and a golden light enveloped Soron. When the light had vanished Soron was replaced replaced with someone who looked just like Soron except he was buffer and had more of a heroic personality. "You will bow to justice whether you like it or not Bruyva!" yelled Super-Soron(hadn't chosen a name for that alien yet) right before flying at Bruyva at near supersonic speeds. Bruyva didn't have time to counter when Super-Soron rammed into him with both fists. Super-Soron kept punching and punching till he delivered a blow so powerful it sent Bruyva far away from the milky way and to three galaxies over. When Super-Soron landed back on earth he was surrounded by people who whispered about a real life superhero.

Later that day he was approached by the government specifically by the head of the Department of Domestic Security who said, "Mr. MacLeod I request you to come with us. If you do not comply we will have to treat you as hostile." Soron sighed before he acquiesced to their request, then grudgingly put on a black hood over his head so he couldn't see where they were going once he got into their Black SUV. When they arrived at their destination they grabbed him and dragged him to a room. When they arrived the hood was finally removed and Soron blinked repeatedly as he tried to get his eyes to readjust to the light. "Mr. MacLeod it has come to my attention that you created two watch-like weapons. One is currently being used by the terrorist named Bruyva and the other is you. If you don't want to be arrested for creating devices that could destroy the planet and giving one to a known terrorist you will work for us. This is not a request but an order. Will you comply?" Soron debated about whether or not he should leave them high and dry, but then said, "For now. I will gain my freedom from this arrangement. I am not one to accept enslavement." With that decided Soron and the man he was talking to shook hands, then Soron was knocked unconscious. When he woke up he saw that he was in a windowless room that didn't have much in it at all. He also noticed the security cameras and when he checked the door it was locked, so he sat down on the bed and stared at a wall till a portion of the wall slid aside and a screen popped out and turned on.

"Mr. MacLeod the american government requests that you build shields and weapons designed to take down anyone who uses those watch weapons." said the man in the screen. Soron glared at him and said, "I'll only make one shield and one weapon. I won't enable the whole world to be able to defeat me. After that I will only make things that help mankind, such as ships for the space program. That way people can live on multiple planets so humanity doesn't have to worry about overpopulating the world. I'll also create better medical devices, and items like that." The man in the screen as he shut down the line on his end. The Avengers stared in stunned silence as the hologram flickered out at that and the silence was ended when Soron muttered to himself, "I completely forgot about those events." Tony was silent for a few minutes till he said, "Okay, you used to be enslaved by your government. That still doesn't explain how it's okay to just destroy a whole universe." Everyone stared at Soron as they waited for a response, and Soron sighed before he said, "Come back tomorrow. The holo-projector needs to recharge. This is only the first part of the story. I'm feeling kind of hungry right now, so if it's not a bother may I have some supper or something. Would not mind having something to watch either, but I suspect that's asking for too much." Tony agreed to the supper as well as the guess of asking for entertainment being too much then had everyone either go home or go to their quarters. Two hours later Natasha came back in with Soron's food and asked, "I no longer hate you Soron. In fact I empathize with you. I have a feeling that if I wasn't saved by S.H.I.E.L.D I would have done something so horrible I couldn't forgive myself, and If anyone knew they wouldn't trust me." Soron gave a small smile before he said, "You have no idea how much that means to me coming from you Nat." Before Natasha left she placed her right hand on the glass and Soron did the same with his left.


	4. Origin of Soron MacLeod P2

**For those of you don't know what I mean by screen accurate I mean completely faithful to the show itself. Since Ultimate Spiderman, Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H, and Guardians of the Galaxy don't allow the personality of Deadpool I like I won't have Deadpool in the show. I would bring Deadpool in if I wasn't doing it screen accurate at all. I might do another ben 10 crossover with a marvel animated universe that is R/M rated. That will be some time in the future though, and after i'm done with the Crisis of the Multiverse Series. Also sorry for the delay, but i've had some writer's block.**

Origin of Soron MacLeod P2

It's been several days since Soron started explaining his past to the Avengers, and Soron couldn't be happier to spill out his life story to them because being in a cell 24/7 is really boring. The only one's who visited him during those days were Natasha and Hulk. Soron waited as the Avengers made themselves comfortable and when they were he said, "I'm going to fast travel a few years because It gets us closer to the reasoning behind…." As he activated the holographic device he said, "It was the year 2200 and the world had just acquired hovertech as well as lasers. I was in charge of the project that was working on the world's first warp capable engine. Unfortunately every time we got close we either hit a snag or was sabotaged. I decided to go investigate the causes of the sabotage and what I found enraged me." The Avengers stared at him patiently as he closed his eyes to try to remember everything pertinent to today's confession. "I had found out that the government was again trying to take control of my life. They knew that as soon as the earth gained warpspeed technology as well as flight I would leave the planet to be free from their control. Unfortunately for them I had added an alien that was incredibly intelligent and had a charisma so high people liked him automatically. You met him already. The alien I had added didn't have a name then, but he was Kronos. Anyway, since I knew I couldn't take down the government without becoming public enemy number one I used Kronos to ensure the completion of the warpspeed engine. We didn't even hit anymore snags after that and the sabotages were instantly fixed…"

"So Where are you going to go when you leave Earth Soron?" asked Soron's friend and ally in the government. Soron was quiet for a few minutes then he said, "I think I'll just stay on the move. That way I'll be free longer than if I settle down, because the government would come after me eventually. Seeing as my latest alien addition to my watch here can live for billions of years I'll be able to settle down once the government that knew of me has gone." Soron looked down at his and stood up before he held out his hand and said, "It's been a pleasure working with you my friend. I hope you live a good long life." His friend returned the sentiment as he clasped Soron's hand before Soron left. As Soron walked down the hallway he opened his hand and saw a holo-chip that had the information he needed. Soron spent several months working on his the ship he'll use when he leaves earth. When he was finished he installed a engine that uses pure energy to power it, and he even installed a chameleon circuit that could hide the ship as whatever he wanted to. "Multi Bene!" said Soron in the british accent of his latest alien. As he was initializing some pre-flight checks with the monitor of the console he heard a sound of something smashing. He quickly ran to the open door and peeked out before he rushed to the console and shut the door with a little knob after he saw some governmental officials looking for him. Soron popped out the screen from the wall and watched them as he made his ship go completely invisible before he started the lift-off process. Just before he flipped the final lever his phone rang, and he frowned as he answered it. "Mr. MacLeod. You do not leave your servitude of the government so easily." said the voice Soron hated the most. Soron quickly placed the phone into a slot on the console and started tracing the signal.

"I've done everything you've requested of me Director of the D.O.D. You don't own me." said Soron with irritation. The director laughed coldly before he said with an obvious cocky sneer, "I'm sure your government spy friend would beg to differ." before an obvious scream emitted from the phone. Soron kept him talking for a few minutes as the signal trace was finishing then when it had finished he said dangerously, "You want a war with me director? I hope not because it would not end will for you. If you don't set him free I'll come over there and KICK YOUR BLOODY ASS!" before the director could respond Soron muted the phone and flipped a lever which caused the middle piece of the console to start going up and down. Soron ran around the console flipping levers and pressing buttons till he glanced at the screen and saw that he had arrived so he immediately started materializing the ship around his friend before taking off and yelling with the ship's megaphone, "Have a horrible life director!" Soron sat his friend down on a bench and asked, "How are you, man?" after he set in a random direction for the ship to fly. His friend smiled at him with evident pain before he said, "I've been better. I knew the risks of being your most trusted ally and friend as soon as we became friends, but I accepted anyway because I knew that the government was corrupt."

Two days later, A light on the ship's console started blinking and the monitor on the wall flickered an image into view. "Hello. What's this?" mumbled Soron to himself. Soron enhanced the image and gasped, "Impossible! How can another highly advanced ship besides mine exist.?!" Suddenly the ship started getting pulled in and Soron frantically ran around the ship trying to escape the obvious tractor beam. As soon as it landed he closed the wall monitor before clacking about then opened it up again and said to himself, "That's a lot of uglies." Soron left a holographic message that had the words **Play Me** on them before he opened the door with the little knob and stepped outside with his hands raised up indicating that he was surrendering before he kicked the ship with his heel which caused the door to close. "Ict'dey vazhlan Bquiro!" said one of the uglies that Soron guessed was the leader, and Soron responded, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're saying." Suddenly, one of the uglies walked up and injected some glowing blue liquid into his neck with a vicious looking needle. Soron had one heck of a dizzy spell and fell to his hands and knees then stayed like that till Soron felt the dizziness vanish. Soron slowly got up and stared at the aliens narrowed eyes till they shot up in surprise when the alien said, "Do you understand us now, human?" Soron blinked twice before he said with a smile, "Oh that liquid was ingenious! Who invented it, and what race are your people? Am I your prisoner or your guest?" The leader was quiet for a few minutes then said, "We are the Vreshna, and not even we know who invented that serum. You are the only species we found in this dimension that has advanced technology. We are unsure of your intentions so we will wait till we know if you are friend or foe. If friend then guest, if foe then prisoner." Soron grinned as he said, "Brilliant! By the way I'm Soron MacLeod. Take me to your leader. I've always wanted to say that." then followed the leader to a room where Soron and the alien commander started chatting. "That is the end of the story for today. Once again the device needs to recharge, and so do I technically speaking." Tony was the first one to speak and said while he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Wait a minute. I thought you said there were no aliens in your universe. Now you're saying this Vreshna are aliens in your universe." Soron facepalmed himself then said with obvious exhaust, "They were interdimensional beings. My universe doesn't have aliens, just like yours doesn't have a weapon as powerful as mine without someone like me in it. Those beings crossed into my universe through a breach in the sub-dimension they live in. I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty so unless you have any other suspicious remarks, goodbye." Once again Soron ate in silence as he and Natasha stared at one another, but when they were finished Soron immediately laid down and fell asleep. Natasha waited for a few minutes then left the room before returning with a pillow, blanket, and a few books to read and placed the books next to Soron after laying the blanket over him at the same time as placing a pillow under his head.

* * *

The story is picking up, and I hope you guys enjoy this certain event. Also the only alien that Soron can stay as for a long time is Kronos. I know that has changed from Ultimate Spiderman: Crisis of the Multiverse but Kronos didn't really want to explain anything to Tony or the others so he made an excuse.


	5. Origin of Soron MacLeod P3

Origin of Soron MacLeod P3

Soron spent a few days reading a few books that he found in his cell one morning till today when the Avengers gathered in and had settled down. "Today's explanation will be four hundred years later and my old government friend had died, but I was able to be near humanity again and be free. This is the story of how the war for the universe began." said Soron as the others sat there quietly after he put his book down. Soron pulled out the device and said, "What I'm about to tell you today and next time must be kept to ourselves. I can't let Fury know of this, because if he did he would kill me as soon as he saw me again. This is why I'm full of regret." Before he resumed his story he stared at the Avengers with a serious expression till Natasha nodded once which gave Soron some relief. Before he began Tony said, "I don't think any of us will ever trust you again after this Soron, but we may no longer hate you. However, that is to be determined later on so please resume your story." Soron nodded once then said, "The war began on the Xerion Cluster in the Ponsume Nebula on the planet Bosh. I was so young back then that I only wanted a fight so I started some in bars. No matter how many fights I started and stopped I didn't see this coming…"

Soron's vision began to go wobbley on his ninth drink, but he still said with a slur, "Hey toots. How about another drink, huh?" to the nearest barmaid who said drily, "I think you've had enough sir." Soron barked out a drunken laugh then said, "As long as I've lived I believe I have my rights to have as many drinks as I want." The barmaid was about to respond when someone walked up behind her and grabbed her ass which caused her to back off quickly as she tried to push the hands away. Unfortunately for her his hands were strong, but thankfully even though Soron was drunk as hell he had enough of a morality to stand up on shaky legs. "Let her go you git." slurred Soron as he stood on shaky legs. The man walked up to soron then raised an eyebrow before he asked, "What are you gonna do you drunken fool? Wobble at me?" then laughed out loud at his own wit before pushing Soron down onto his butt. Soron grumbled as he got up then said, "Bad mistake you ginormous prick." right before leaping at the man tackling him to the ground. The man elbowed Soron in the ribs actually breaking two or three, but since Soron was drunk his grib was weak so he fell off of the man. The man toruned around onto his knees and started pummeling Soron in the face. After a few minutes Soron managed to successfully knock the thug off of him by kneeing him in the family jewels and slowly rolled over to his feet before being tackled to the ground. The thug got up and started kicking over and over into Soron's ribs before the thug was shot down by a cop with a stun gun that walked in after he saw the fight from outside.

When Soron woke up it was nighttime and he had one heck of a migraine so he slowly but quietly worked his way to the kitchen where he pulled out a tablet from his coat after he got a glass of water then dropped it in. As he waited for the tablet to mix into the water he stared out the window then drank as soon as the tablet had finished mixing. Once the drink's effect started to kick in he realised that he wasn't in the bar, a gutter, a cell, or his ship so he looked around in alarm. Once he saw holo-photo he realised that the barmaid who he had tried to help that day had apparently brought him to her house. He quickly wrote a holo-note and left it next to some cookies he quickly prepared before he left the house and headed to his ship. The next week he had just stepped out of his ship when he bumped into someone who yelped, "Ow!" when she hit the ground. Soron widened his eyes when he saw her and helped her up before he asked suspiciously, "Why are you here? How did you find me? Who sent you?" The girl said, "I'm here because I wanted to talk to you. Yesterday I saw you enter this blue box, and nobody sent me. Does that answer your paranoid questions?" Soron calmed down a bit then said, "Humans don't like me that much and no matter which era the government still desires to have me under their control." The girl was quiet for a few minutes then asked, "What do you mean by humans? Do you mean you're an alien like the Vreshna?" Soron stared at here with surprise then said, "We best talk indoors. Don't worry it's a lot bigger than you think." right before turning around and entering his ship. The girl took one reluctant step inside then dropped her mouth when she saw the interior. Soron sighed with annoyance as the girl ran out and came back in a few minutes later then said with awe, "It's bigger on the inside!" Soron fiddled around with the console as she absorbed the brilliantness of the ship's technology.

Once the girl had finally got her bearings Soron said with pride, "This is my ship. It's the oldest and most advanced space flight vehicle in the universe." The girl suddenly asked, "Why is it a blue box that says police on the outside?" Soron groaned with embarrassment as he replied, "I accidentally broke the chameleon circuit when I fell in here after fighting Jack the Ripper." The girl was quiet for a few seconds before she said, "You didn't answer my question. Are you an alien?" Soron chuckled for a bit before he said, "I suppose I'm several aliens, but mainly I'm human." The girl blinked for a few seconds before she asked with confusion, "What does that mean?" Soron merely clacked on the console before opening the screen on the wall and said, "Take a look." Once she was done she said with skepticism, "There is no way a human can create a device that powerful! Much less a TARDIS from Doctor Who!" Soron's eye twitched before he said, "I created that watch and this ship, but I didn't want to name it TARDIS because then everyone would know what to expect. Besides it's not even as advanced as a TARDIS from Doctor Who. It isn't even alive. Anyway, how do you know about the Vreshna?" The girl was quiet for a few minutes then she said that, "The Government is preparing to go to war against an alien race called the Vreshna because the Vreshna attacked and destroyed a human planet." Soron growled as he turned to the console and started fiddling with the controls then said, "I'll bring you home in time for supper." right before flipping a lever which caused the ship to make a creaky groaning sound as well shake around. "Really? No inertial dampeners?" yelled the girl but Soron was listening at all. When they arrived Soron clacked about on the console before looking at the screen which flickered to show an image of outside the ship which had the Vreshna aiming their weapons at the ship.

Soron headed to the door then said, "Stay here." before exiting the ship and said with his arms up in the surrendering fashion, "I come in peace. Now why have you declared war on humanity? The human's have done nothing to you!" The Vreshna leader walked up before he said, "The human's killed my unborn child and wife, and now humanity must pay the price." Soron looked at them with empathy then said, "Tell me when this happened, and I'll save her." which enraged the Vreshna leader who yelled, "You were there time jumper! You chose to save humanity instead of my wife! You will always choose humanity, because you are human!" Soron was the next one to get furious so he yelled back, " I have lived 400 years and gained many perspectives on humans and the Vreshna! I have helped each of you survive because I believe we can coexist, but if you go any further in this war I will stop you!" The leader's eyes indicated that he was about to command his soldiers to fire, so Soron quickly ran in and messed around the console before the soldiers could fire. When the ship had left he said, " Come on, lass. Let's go to the zone I created for each species to coexist."

Five minutes later Soron and the girl arrived at the neutral zone a few years ago, and Soron had the facility's A.I call his ship when the Vreshna leader bring's his pregnant wife here. Right after he did that he put the ship into the time vortex as he waited for the call, and a minute later the phone rang. He immediately answered and said, "Thank you Jarvis, I'll be there soon." right before putting in some coordinates and sending them a day before the attack happens. While the girl was amazed at everything around her Soron was quite bored so he decided to stay on board his ship so he could finish a pet project. The next day Soron exited his ship and gave the automated security cannons a stun setting so no undue harm or deaths could be caused to anyone. Five minutes later the leaders of the Vreshna and the humans gathered to talk about how they could further their alliance to each other. Unfortunately halfway in a Vreshnayen soldier said something that translated wrong and the human pulled out a gun to shoot the soldier in retaliation which caused the whole room to stir. Thankfully Soron intervened and said, "Hey! What this lovely Vreshneyan corporal said wasn't intended as an insult. In their culture it's a compliment. In fact she was admiring your build. They haven't ever seen a human with muscles before so she wanted to compliment you on your build." The human soldier put his gun away and apologized to the Vreshnayen soldier who smiled in relief, but it looked more like she was baring her fangs. After a while the peace talks seemed to be progressing well till he saw something that made himself very afraid. He slowly walked towards it with his hand hovering over the Megatrix then stopped when it said in a british accent with a sneer, "It's been a long time Soron. Last I saw you, you had punched me into another galaxy. Unfortunately for you that galaxy was 400 years away from this one. I hope you enjoy wars as much as you had back when we were one of the pitiful mortal insects down on earth 400 years ago." Suddenly, Bruyva aimed a gun at the pregnant wife of the Vreshna and fired before Soron could stop him. "You will not get away with this Bruyva!" yelled Soron ferociously right before he saw the Vreshna start firing at the humans which caused the humans to retaliate.

Soron stared at the chaos with horror etched on his face before he slammed down on the Megatrix and after a golden light flashed he yelled, "Firebolt!" and appeared as an orange skinned alien with green eyes, red hair, and a blue tunic, blue roman-like skirt, and blue roman like sandals. Firebolt. "Please friends! Let's not perform the war!" said Firebolt as he flew around trying to keep them apart. Unfortunately nobody heard him which enraged him so much he yelled, "STOOOOOOP!" and that caused everyone to stop as they stared at a strange alien who floated higher into the floor and said, "We must not do the war. We must do the peace. Peace is the only way for both to do the survival." Both sides stared at eachother then the Vreshnayen yelled, "This is your fault Soron! You brought us together and forged a coexistence that both sides knew would never happen for long!" right before he took his people out of the facility, and the humans did the same. " But it was Bruyva who did the murder of the Vreshnayen queen, not me…" said Boltfire to the empty room right before curling into a ball because he started to feel like it was his fault. "What the heck is that?!" shouted the girl he brought to the neutral zone, and Boltfire said with a thick throat, "I'm the Soron. I did the bringing of you to the here. That is another thing I do the regret for." The girl slowly walked up and asked, "What are you and how is your personality so different that before." Boltfire shakily stood up before slapping the golden hourglass emblem on the chest and when Soron appeared he said, "That was a Tamaran. Unfortunately I didn't get him accurate. He's way too sensitive and he's a pacifist. Sure the pacifist thing is useful for peace talks but useless when it comes to being insulted like I was. Come on let's take you home." When Soron had landed back on the planet Bosh Soron said, "Have a good life ma'am. I hope you don't get caught up in this war I have to try to stop. I'll probably be dragged into the war as well." The Avengers blinked twice and saw that he had another alien in his arsenal he had yet to use, but they also saw why. "Why don't you want Fury to know of this portion of your past?" asked Tony with some curiosity, and Soron turned off the device to let it recharge as he said, "I don't want him knowing I can build a time machine in the form of a ship that can hide itself as anything it needs to. You can see why I'd prefer this to be kept secret." After a few minutes Natasha again came by with some food as well as a tablet with all the most recent events on it and sat next to him as he ate then left with a small smile directed at him over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 2: The Predator Returns

Chapter 2: The Predator Returns

Today was final day of his explanation, and Soron wasn't sure if he was going to tell the full story. When the Avengers had gathered together and settled down into the comfy furniture he pulled out the device but waited for a few minutes to start the last part of his explanation. Everyone was getting irritated by the delay after a couple of hours till Natasha walked up and asked, "Why are you delaying your story?" Soron was quiet for a few minutes till he said, "I'm unsure if I should tell everything this time. I'm afraid that if I do I'll be turned over to Fury, and we both know what he'll do." Natasha only stared with empathy before she said, "No matter what happens. I'll be there for you, and do all I can to help." Soron gave a grateful smile then said, "Go ahead and sit down Nat. I'll start soon." A few minutes after she had sat back down and everyone glanced at her Soron said, "The final bit of this story happened one thousand years after the war began. I had grown old by then….." but was interrupted when the lights went out. "What the hell?" said tony with confusion. Suddenly, Soron's watch started beeping and Soron said with fear, "How did it get in here?! Let me out! You can't keep me in a cage when it is here! I'll be a sitting duck!" Tony was about to respond when Nat said, "Look at his face Tony. He is really afraid. Nobody can fake fear like that." Tony reluctantly opened the cage which enabled Soron to run as fast as he could away till Vision appeared and said, "Mr. MacLeod. I urge you to stay near to the Avengers. We can protect you, besides you have not earned our trust yet."

Tony called his armor to him, but they didn't fly to him at all. "What the hell is going on? What do you know!" said Tony with confusion and suspicion as he stared at Soron. Soron looked away but didn't say anything as he messed with his watch absentmindedly. Natasha walked up to him and said, "It's alright. You can tell us." Soron gulped before he said, "The tower is under attack by an alien called a Predator by some, but it's race is the Yautja. They live to hunt. I was once hunted by the best hunter they have, and I beat it. I believe this thing has been hopping the universe to prove it's better than me or it wants revenge. I seriously doubt that it wants revenge, because they don't have a vengeful bone in their bodies" All of the Avengers stared at Soron for a few minutes before Cap said, "Okay people. In order to beat a hunter. We need to think like a hunter. That means only one thing." Tony groaned and said, "We are not going to beg for help from the Wakandan King." Suddenly, Clint spoke out, "There is another Hunter that may be of some use to us against this Yautja."

The Avengers were arguing constantly over whether or not they should use Kraven when Soron decided to turn into one of his aliens. All of the Avengers stopped what they were doing when they saw the golden flash and stared at the orange eyeless animal standing before them when it roared. "That's a new one." said Tony. Hulk grunted when he saw that it was useless for smashing, but Natasha's eyes when she realized why Soron turned into this creature. "He must have transformed into this creature to solve the hunter problem." said Natasha to the others and Cap nodded his approval. Suddenly, Wildmutt rammed into Hulk knocking him back a step, but just far enough to avoid a blaster shot. Wildmutt snarled at the invisible Yautja before running at it. Unfortunately the Yautja was strong enough to knock Soron unconscious which enraged Hulk. "Nobody smashes the puny furball and gets away with it!" yelled Hulk right before he charged at the still invisible Yautja who wasn't fast enough to dodge Hulk. Natasha knelt by the now normal Soron and checked his pulse, but glared at the hole Hulk had just made. "That Yautja is mine." said Natasha angrily before she ran to the hole and jumped out ejecting a grapnel line to swing with. After Cap had placed Soron on a couch he and said, "Vision, Falcon. Go help the others. Tony and I will stay here to protect Soron while he is unconscious. Vision phased through the floor as he flew away, and Falcon flew out of the hole.

The Yautja had just managed to dodge Hulk and stayed out of Hulk's reach as he prepared his blaster. Before he could blast Hulk he saw three more opponents show up so he decided that he'd wait for another day to get to his quarry. Besides he has a new quarry that he wants to deal with, and he's off in Canada. When Soron woke up everyone had surrounded him and Nat gave a subtle smile of relief when she saw that he was awake. "I'm willing to give you another chance after all you did knock Hulk out of the way of the blast. That doesn't mean I trust you again. As of now we'll go our separate ways." said Tony right before he left the room. Falcon nodded at Soron, but left as well. Everyone but Vision stayed by him till Hulk said, "If you ever need something to be smashed. Give me a call." right before he left the room as well. Cap was quiet for a minute then said, "You didn't have any time to think when you knocked Hulk. You have re-earned my trust. You ever need the help of an old soldier like me, give me a call." Natasha stayed longer than the others which confused Soron. "Why are you still here? Don't know what to say?" Natasha shook her head then said, "I'm staying by your side. I made a promise, and I never break my promises. Besides you need an ally against that Predator thing."

Back in Bruyva's headquarters he sneered as he saw Soron and Natasha leave the Avengers tower and go their own way. "The Avengers are breaking up. Excellent." Loki glared at Bruyva and demanded, "You promised that we would destroy the Avengers and Spiderman! You didn't say anything about splitting them up!" Bruyva cackled before he said, "Divide and conquer, Loki. That is how to beat the Avengers. With one of the Avengers' heavy hitters and the expert assassin gone your chances of victory have increased." Albedo grunted before he demanded, "You promised that I would be sent back to my universe if I had done as you asked. I have done that, so why have I not been sent home?!" Bruyva smiled wickedly as he said, "I'm not done with you yet Albedo." before he turned back to his holotable and looked at everything that was going according to plan. Meanwhile, in Asgard Thor was walking into the Throne room and Odin said, "Welcome back my son. You have done well in Vanaheim. However, Heimdall has informed me that Loki had returned to Midgard. You must return and defend it, or it will be lost." Thor's smile faded as he said, "As thee wish father. I must rest before venturing back to Midgard to bring the fight to Loki." and left to head to his room where he collapsed on his bed.


	7. Chapter 3: Gamma Plague

Chapter 3: Gamma Plague

It's been several months since the Avengers kicked Soron out, and Soron had just finished chopping some wood. He heard an explosion emanate from not far away just as he returned to his cabin. He immediately headed towards the sound and saw a green light originating at the town ten miles away, then the Megatrix started beeping an alarm. Suddenly, the watch transformed him into a metal man and he yelled, "NRG!" NRG looked down at himself then said, "Vell. This is not good." and rushed towards the town. Meanwhile a man with a long head said, "Excellent. Now my plan is coming into fruition. Abomination go rally our new brothers and sisters. I'll be there shortly, because someone needs to lead them." but Abomination asked, "Who do you think will lead them? You?" The long-headed man smirked as he asked, "Who better to lead them than the Leader?" The Abomination growled but complied with the Leader's wishes as the Leader turned to the screen that showed the percentage of gamma infected increases. "How effective is the gamma bomb i creayyted?" asked a moving metal trash can with plunger arms, an eyestalk, two cylindrical light bulbs, and a strange tube like arm. The Leader turned towards the speaker and said, "Look for yourself." right before he exited the room.

Hulk had just received a message from the Avengers when he arrived at Vista Verde and after he listened to it he roared. Back with Soron he saw mutated things all around the town, but thankfully they ignored him. Suddenly, a piece of the cement road came flying into him. "Vat the hell?" said NRG with confusion till he saw a creature that looked like it came from the black lagoon was glaring at him. "So that is vat happened." said NRG before he clomped at the creature. "What are you and why are you here?" demanded the creature right before NRG said, "Shut up." Abomination couldn't respond before the metal man blasted him with a blast of radiation from his face. NRG smirked for a few seconds till he saw that the blast was ineffective. "I was created by gamma radiation you idiotic metal man." sneered Abomination right before charging at him. NRG unfortunately wasn't fast enough to block or deflect the blow so he was sent flying back through a few buildings till he came to a stop. "That one is as strong as the Hulk, and I guess that means I have to become…" said NRG before he slabbed the megatrix's symbol and transformed into a giant brown dinosaur. "Humungousaur!" yelled Humungousaur right before he slapped the megatrix again and transformed into a much more buff, green skinned dino alien with a tail mace, and metal plates around his knuckles with a blue shell and helmet.

Abomination sneered as he assumed that he had beaten his attacker right before he was blasted back by some missiles. Ultimate Humungousaur walked up slowly as he continued blasting missiles at the creature. Abomination snarled as he saw where the missiles were coming from then threw a piece of cement into the way of a missile which caused a smokescreen to hide him from the green attacker. Ultimate Humungousaur transformed his hand back to normal right before he was punched back. Abomination sneered as he punched the green creature in the face continuously, but his sneer faltered when his fist was caught with one of the creatures hands. "You picked a fight with the wrong guy, swamp monster." said Ultimate Humungousaur right before delivering a powerful uppercut with his right hand to the creature's face. He watched as the creature flew into the air and waited patiently for it to come groundside. Just before Abomination could hit the ground the green creature spun quickly and batted him in the face with his tail which sent him flying through several buildings. Meanwhile, Leader was fuming as he watched the fight from the cctv cameras he hacked into. "What is that green dinosaur creature?! How can it beat the Abomination?!" yelled Leader angrily till the can thing entered the room and said with it's distorted voice, "That is the thiiiing that destroyed my uuuniverse. It cannooot be beeeatennnn."

Hulk saw the green creature that had beaten him as he arrived at the town, but also noticed that he had a golden hourglass emblem so he rationalized that it was Soron. "What are you doing here soron?" asked Hulk as he walked up to him. Ultimate Humungousaur only pointed at another green creature which made Hulk see red. "ABOMINATION!" roared Hulk before he charged at him. The two powerhouses ignored Ultimate Humungousaur as they fought each other and Ultimate Humungousaur slapped his symbol once he was out of site. "Ghostfreak!" said Ghostfreak with a ghostly voice before he went flying through buildings towards the only one not destroyed by gamma infected. As soon as he entered the building his Megatrix beeped which signified that the gamma radiation was not in leaking into the building. He immediately transformed into Fasttrack and ran around till he found the control room. "Brainstorm!" yelled Brainstorm after Fasttrack slapped the megatrix's symbol. "This technology is very familiar. Wait a minute… I know this code. It belongs to only one person, or rather alien." said Brainstorm right before the mechanical whirring sound emitted from behind him.

"You will pay for the destruuuction of our uuuniverse!" said the metal can and Brainstorm turned around as he said, "Yes yes. I already received that information you little monstrosity. I must applaud you for your ingenuity concerning this gamma bomb, however there is one thing your vast intellect missed." The monstrosity glared at him in a way only an eyestalk can before it yelled, "Explain! Explain!" Brainstorm stared at the monstrosity before he said with mock surprise, "Why, it's me. You have missed me entirely when creating this device." The monstrosity glided a few steps closer before it demanded, "You think you're smarterrr than me because you have a big heaaad?" Brainstorm chuckled before he said, "Of course not. I believe I'm smarter than you because my BRAIN is bigger." right before shooting an electrical charge at the monstrosity temporarily shutting down it's systems. He proceeded to slap the symbol again and then when the golden flash vanished he yelled, "Kronos!" Kronos quickly clacked about on the big computer then aimed his sonic at it and fired a signal that could send out a neutralizing blast of radiation that could cancel out the gamma radiation before it dissipates. "There, once again Kronos saves the day." said Kronos before he heard the monstrosity reactivate. "Exterminate!" yelled the creature right before firing a blast at Kronos hitting him in the chest as he turned around. Before the monstrosity could fire again something smashed through the roof and into the floor.

Hulk dropped into the building and saw Kronos on his knees staring at his hands as they started to glow with a golden energy. Hulk saw the strange creature and reasoned that it must have done something to Kronos so he picked it up and roared, "HULK SMASH PUNY TRASH CAN!" right before squeezing hard with his hands instantly crushing it. Kronos pulled himself to his feet before he said just as Natasha dropped through the ceiling, then Kronos stared at her kindly as he said, "It all just disappears doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment. Like breath on a mirror. Any moment now, he's coming." Natasha looked at him confused before she asked, "Who's coming?" Kronos looked at her before he said, "Kronos." which Natasha responded with her eyes tearing up. "You… you are Kronos." Kronos suddenly groaned with pain as he said, "Yep, and I always will be. But times change, and so must I." Nat looked even more confused and listened as Kronos continued, "We all change when you think about it. We're all different all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good. You've got to keep moving. " then he started moving his arms around each other bobbing his head side to side as he said, "As long as you remember all the people you used to be." By then all of the avengers had arrived and Iron Man scanned all the energy coming from Soron, but was confused when the analysis was inconclusive. "I will not forget one line of this, not one day. I swear. I will always remember when Kronos was me. You might want to back up now." said Kronos before he thrust his arms to the side diagonally pointed upwards and screamed as golden energy thrust from his hands and head. When the energy died down he stared at them for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think of this ending. I used the 11th doctor's final speech cause i based my 500th doctor hugely on that guy and based Kronos off of him. There are bits i did change of course, but still. In any case i don't own that speech.


	8. Hulk and the Agents of Smash P1

Hulk & the Agents of S.M.A.S.H P1

When Soron awoke he noticed that he was in Avengers tower and Natasha was asleep in the chair next to the bed he lay in. As he stared at her he didn't notice that she had woken up and was staring back at him, but when he did he quickly looked away and she did the same. They stayed quiet for a few minutes till Soron said, "Okay then. I have to know. How do I look?" Natasha was confused as she answered, "Different…. How are you still Kronos even though you fell unconscious. Also, why do you have an american accent now?" Kronos waited for a few minutes then said, "That's going to take a long time to explain, but for now please tell me how I look." Natasha waited for a few minutes as she looked him over then said, "You have brown eyes, straight teeth, and a normal sized nose." Kronos nodded for a few minutes then said, "Wait. What about my hair? Am I ginger?" Natasha shook her head for a few minutes then said, "No. You're hair is more of a magenta color." Kronos immediately got up and ran into the bathroom, then a minute later he rushed out as he complained, "Magenta!? Why do I have to have magenta hair? I hate that color, and to make it worse I'm as white as snow! I'm a freaking vampire!" That night the regeneration cycle stopped and he finally returned to normal, but Hulk received a call from the rest of the Smashers which worried him so he left in a hurry. He was gone for a month without any calls to the base which was normal but Soron felt worried about Hulk, because this was the first time Hulk had left after a call. The next day Soron had turned into Kronos and was working on a device when Natasha walked in. "What is that?" asked Natasha as she walked up and Kronos didn't respond for a few minutes then said, "This is a multiversal device that can call my TARDIS to me. I have a feeling I'll be needing it soon."

Natasha was about to speak when F.R.I.D.A.Y said, "The Hulk's emergency beacon has been activated." Kronos had just finished his device as F.R.I.D.A.Y finished talking so he hurried to the roof of the building and clicked the device before rolling it to another part of the roof. A blue portal suddenly opened and the TARDIS popped out which brought a grin to Kronos and a look of confusion to Natasha's face just as she climbed onto the roof and saw it. "A Blue box?" asked Natasha but didn't get a response when Kronos ran to the TARDIS and opened it and then backed up as he said with a frown, "The old me was too classic. Ah well I can always change it in the console room." Natasha walked in slowly after Kronos then let her jaw drop before running out and walking around the TARDIS. Kronos had just changed the console room to something with strange coral like pillars with a console that looked like it was full of broken stuff and mismatched items when he saw her staring open mouthed after she re-entered the TARDIS. "It's.. it's bigger on the inside!" Natasha finally said, and Kronos hid a grin as he walked in front of her and leaned on the console. "This is the TARDIS. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and she's the most powerful ship in the multiverse. As for how it's bigger on the inside, well the inside is basically a pocket dimension." said Kronos as he knew what she was going to ask. Then he twirled around the console and started flipping levers and pressing buttons right before he flipped a much bigger lever which caused the ship to shake and to emit a wheezing groaning sound. Outside of the TARDIS Tony had just flown back to Avengers tower when he saw a blue police box which was fading in and out and stared at it dumbly as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Meanwhile, Hulk was slowly falling to sleep as he watched some men in white clothes bustling about and sticking syringes into him and the rest of the Smashers as well as Devil Dinosaur.

The scientists stared down at the hulks with a look of pure disgust then turned to the scientist next to him and said in a strange language, "Make sure you remove all of the gamma from these freaks, so that our future will be saved. Humanity must survive longer than these gamma monsters and others with powers. After you're done, kill them. We can't risk them becoming these things again and ruining our mission." After the TARDIS dematerialised Kronos hurried out but had to immediately roll to the side as he was shot at by some strange characters. Kronos quickly aimed his sonic at one of the weapons being used against him and overloaded it which caused it to explode taking out twelve of them at once. Natasha shot her bracelet laser guns as she leapt out of the TARDIS taking two of the others down, as Kronos locked the TARDIS shut with a key. "Hold it Widow. This one's going to give us some answers." said Kronos quickly as he saw Natasha aim her right bracelet gun at the remaining guard. The guard looked relieved till Kronos pulled out a strange gun and shot him down, which caused Nat to look at him without saying a word. "What? I used the stun setting. Now tie him up so we can question him without any chance of being attacked by him or him calling his friends." When the guard woke up Kronos immediately knelt in front of him and asked calmly but with a dangerous look in his eyes, "Where is the Hulk and his friends?" The guard was very stubborn for hours and didn't answer so Kronos sighed before he put his hands to the guard's face and closed his eyes. As soon as he was done he said, "I know where they are." right before knocking the guard out and stashing him in a closet. Meanwhile, Hulk and the rest of the smashers were slowly shrinking and the scientists were grinning like madmen because their plan currently appears to be a success.

Kronos and Natasha had managed to sneak into the lab from the vents and perched above the scientists. "Nat you go keep the scientist's attention on you. I'm going to help our friends." said Kronos before he pulled out a device and connected it to his wrist and dropped down then waited a few seconds before activating it which shot out a line with a small grapnel claw towards the roof. Natasha followed quickly behind him, but merely dropped onto a scientiest then shot one of the scientists with her bracelet gun. The quickly turned toward her as they saw one of them go down, then ran toward's the exit. As Natasha was keeping the scientists ready Kronos hurried to the computer and looked at the screen which made him look truly white. He quickly opened a window and started hacking which unfortunately took longer than expected which was two minutes. "They must be from the future, because this tech and coding is too advanced for this era." muttered Kronos as he watched the process reverse itself. Meanwhile, the leader of the pro-human group was speaking to his superiors that was led by Kang the Conqueror when someone barged in and said, "Sir. The laborato…." but trailed off when he saw the holo-projectors that his boss was talking to. He quickly rushed out of the room, and the boss said with irritation, "Please excuse me. I have to execute an insubordinate." The grunt hurried towards the exit of the building but was stopped when he suddenly felt himself unable to move. "You have disobeyed the decree that I shall not be interrupted when in the conference room. You know the punishment for that, and there is nowhere in time that you can escape me." said his boss with a murderous tone. The boss picked him up by his throat and squeezed as his gauntlet started squeezing life out of him.

Just as he turned to go back to the conference room someone walked up to him and said, "Sir. The lab with the gamma freaks has been attacked." which made him snarl then rush towards the lab. Back in the lab Hulk and the smashers started to regain consciousness, and when they awoke they saw that Kronos and Natasha were in the room with unconscious scientists on the floor. "You'll be back to normal in…about…..now." said Kronos as he stared at the progress after he noticed that the Hulk and his friends had woken up. As Kronos went to work freeing them from their restraints the smashers were feeling stronger again. "Who's your friend cuz?" asked She-Hulk a.k.a Jennifer Walters and Hulk grunted, "Somebody that is way out of your league Jen." Red Hulk was the first to get up then stared at Kronos suspiciously before he demanded, "Rank and regiment now!" Kronos glared at him and said with a dangerous tone, "Don't presume to command me again, red pimple. If you do so again, you'll regret provoking me." Hulk put his arm on Red Hulk's shoulder and gave him a look that suggested to stand down. A-bomb walked up to Kronos and said happily, "Any friend of Hulk's is a friend of mine. I'm called A-bomb, the grumpy red guy is Red Hulk, the Conan the Barbarian wannabe is called Skaar, and you already met She-Hulk." Kronos shook A-bomb's hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I know Hulk's capabilities, but I'd like to know yours." Hulk walked up and said with a snarl, "You're about to find out Kronos. Smashers prepare to defend yourselves. He's on his way." Despite their size the gamma enhanced heroes were very agile and spry as they got into a defensive position.


	9. Hulk and the Agents of Smash P2

Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H P2

The door burst open and the boss walked in with a ferocious snarl, but when the smashers attacked him he only evaded and redirected their attacks. "We might need to get out of here Black Widow." whispered Kronos to Natasha, and she only nodded in agreement. Kronos pulled out a device right and handed it to her before he said, "Press the small button near your thumb. You'll teleport back to the TARDIS. I'm sorry, but it will hurt a bit. There's no way to relieve yourself from the pain. Also, take this disc with you and insert it into the slot on the console." Natasha waited till Kronos pulled out another device to activate it, but after she did Kronos put it away as he said, "I'm sorry Nat, but the smashers need my help." The boss looked down triumphantly at the smashers then sneered, "There is none alive that can survive me you monsters." Suddenly, a golden light emanated from above and just as he looked up he received a punch to the face which sent him staggering away. "Let me tell you something big ugly future man! Nobody beats up Rath's friends and gets away with it!" yelled a tiger that had no tail, one long claw coming out of each wrist, golden eyes, a golden hourglass symbol, and was standing on two legs, "You got me by surprise freak, but you be so lucky next time." snarled the boss which only received a scoff from Rath. "Do you really think you can beat the man who beat five gamma freaks all on his own?!" demanded the boss with a hint of anger. "Let me tell you something future Adolf! You may be stronger than the smashers but nobody is stronger than…" yelled Rath right before he slapped his hourglass symbol and another golden light flashed.

When the light vanished a green tiger that looked like Battlecat from He-man and the Masters of the Universe but was bipedal, had no tail, and was extremely buff was where Rath was. "Ultimate Rath!" roared the buff tiger right before Ultimate Rath charged at the boss before he had a chance to react. Ultimate Rath proceeded to push him through several walls till they were outside then started slamming him into the ground over and over again. Ultimate Rath stopped when he saw that the boss was really bloodied up then he stood over him and roared, "Let me tell you something ugly! Nobody tries to kill Ultimate Rath's friends! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" but he didn't notice the boss aim a laser at him right before he was blasted away from him. "I will never be beaten by you monstrosities. THERE IS NOTHING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE THAT CAN DEFEAT ME! I am the last remnant of the celestials!" Ultimate Rath slowly got up then roared, "Let me tell you something freakazoid! If you think you are the strongest being in the universe then you've got another thing coming!" right before he slapped his megatrix again and this time changed into a different creature unlike any he's ever turned into before.

"Jupiter!" yelled a person that looked like he was from the reboot of Clash of the Titans. The boss only scratched his head in confusion before he was blasted back by Jupiter with a lightning bolt. "I am king of the gods, and none has ever beaten me. Nor will anyone ever beat me you pathetic imbecile. You call yourself a celestial. You disgrace us all." sneered Jupiter as he looked down at the boss who was backing up in fear of Jupiter's power. The boss tried to run away as he crawled to his feet but he ran into the Hulk who said, "Where do you think you're going? We still have some smashing to do." Before he could deliver said smashing something flew down and created a crater. "I'll deal with this one. I am the only one powerful enough to defeat him." said the stranger who had a green oval-esque gem in his head. Jupiter narrowed his eyes at him then said suspiciously, "No thanks three-eyes. He's ours. How do we know you're not working with this egocentric jerk anyway?" The man walked up then looked at Jupiter and said, "My name is Adam Warlock. I'm a part-time member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. I'm only evil when this gem on my head is dark, but when it's green I'm good." Jupiter was about to respond with skepticism when Skaar said, "Skaar believe Adayam Worlahk. Skaar know legend of Worlahk. Green mean good, while dark mean bad." Jupiter grumbled as he reluctantly let Adam Warlock take the boss into custody then said, "I'm heading back to Avengers Tower. Later." He immediately teleported in flash of lightning and when he arrived at Avengers Tower he slapped his Megatrix symbol right before he was slapped in return by Natasha who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Ow!" yelped Soron as he massaged his face where Nat had slapped him, then he was suddenly squeezed as she hugged him fiercely. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me!" said Nat with tears threateningly to ooze out from under her eyes. Soron stared her in the eyes then said, "Don't worry. I will never do that again, but I can't promise the same thing for Kronos. Also it's about time I explained why Kronos and I look exactly alike as well as why I keep getting headaches when I get out of Kronos' form, isn't it. When Nat didn't say anything Soron lead her to the living room and sat down next to her before he said, "I look like Kronos because there's a high probability that if I ever lose the Megatrix I'll stay as a timelord forever, and the same goes the other way around. In a sense Kronos is me. As for the headaches, well that's because of the translation serum that Kronos was given. Everytime I get out of that form the serum… turns into something else." Natasha was silent for a few seconds then asked unsure if she wanted an answer, "What does it turn into?" Soron didn't answer for a few minutes then he stared at her with his face that normally had a strong expression but now had an expression of fear. "It turns into...a…..a tumor. I'm dying Nat." said Soron with his voice thick and cracking. Natasha gasped then pulled him to her and just sat there hugging him, and not willing to let go in fear of him dying soon afterwards. FRIDAY silently watched and recorded it then turned to Tony and said, "Sir. There's something you should know." Tony was silent for a few seconds as he set up the devices to scan the blue box that Natasha popped out of then asked FRIDAY, "What is it Friday?" Friday only showed the recording and when the recording ended Tony widened his eyes and collapsed into his chair. After a few minutes he put his current project on hold and started doing some research concerning brain tumors.

* * *

I know this chapter was shorter than the previous one, but I figured it was a good place to stop. In order to find out if Soron will die or survive his brain tumor, continue reading this story and read the next one that will be called Guardians of the Galaxy. I know Adam Warlock isn't in the Avengers Assemble show at all, but I had to connect the animated shows Avengers Assemble and Guardians of the Galaxy in this storyline so it'll make sense that they show up in the same universe. The GotG animated series and AA aren't actually canon with each other in the real shows.


	10. Chapter 4: Doom

Chapter 4: Doom

Victor Von Doom stared at his console and stared with intrigue at the screen as he saw several recordings of someone who had apparently joined the avengers. He sneered behind his mask as he saw that the man only had to slam down on a strange watch to change into his outfit, and each form had different but similar skills and abilities. "Soon that device will be mine, and nobody will dare defy Victor Von Doom." declared Doom quietly as he thought out loud. Meanwhile, Soron was being subjected to a scan by FRIDAY and not being left a choice by Tony. "I told Nat about my condition in confidence. I didn't tell you because you would've tried to do the impossible." said Soron with an emotionless expression. Tony stared at him for a few seconds before he said, "I don't believe that. There's a cure. We just have to find it." Soron barked out a laugh before he said sarcastically, "Yeah. Just like there's a cure for insanity." Tony didn't respond, but instead he pressed a button which caused a laser to shoot Soron in the head. "Was that really necessary?" asked Natasha with a raised eyebrow and Tony responded after a few seconds with his usual tone, "It got him to shut up, didn't it. I can't do what I need to do with that negativity spewing from his mouth." An hour later Soron woke up and said, "That was a dick move, Tony." but didn't get a response as he saw that he was in a darkened room. "Mr. MacLeod. I have locked the examination room as per the request of Mr. Stark." Soron groaned as he sat up and noticed that he had an IV attached to his arm. He proceeded to remove it from him before putting his pure black leather coat that was given to him by Tony back on. "Where are the others Friday?" asked Soron as he walked towards the door. Friday however didn't answer, and when Soron opened the door with the manual release his face paled as he saw that everywhere looked like it was an apocalypse.

Half an hour earlier the tower's defenses started up right as the alarm sounded, and Tony ran towards a screen so he could see the reason why the security systems were activated. However, before he could find the logs a voice emanated through the PA system. "Avengers. I have come for your newest addition to the team, and if you don't hand him over I Victor Von Doom shall destroy you." Tony glared at his PA system before he asked, "Friday, do you care to send out our rebuffal?" FRIDAY automatically replied, "Of course Mr. Stark. Suck it Doom" which caused Victor Von Doom to seethe with anger as he stared at the Avengers Tower. "You will all perish for your insolence!" roared Victor Von Doom before he pressed a button that shot his jet's cannons which caused the Avengers Tower to shake violently. "That wasn't a good idea Stark." said Cap as he grabbed on a railing to keep from falling down the stairs. "I suggest we vacate the premises." said Vision as he became tangible once more after the building's shaking subsided. Tony said sternly to Vision, "We are not going to leave Soron behind." Cap spoke through his earpiece to Tony with an urgent tone, "I feel the same way Tony, but while Hulk is with his other team we can't bring Soron with us. We'll come back for him, and if Doom had taken him by then we'll find him."

Natasha had just returned to the medical room where Tony was staying, and saw him running around messing with screens. "Tony, we have to go. You have no idea how much I hate myself for this, but we have to leave Soron behind. If we don't we'll all die." Tony didn't respond but instead finished on his computer before he turned to Nat and said with a cocky smile, "I've just told FRIDAY to go dark so she can keep Soron safe. Nobody will be able to hack into this room, not even Doom." Just as the door clicked shut behind Tony and Nat the building shook violently which caused them to fall and hit their heads on something immediately rendering them unconscious. Doom sneered as he walked through the extremely damaged Avengers tower, but his sneer turned into a snarl when one of his drones said, "Sir. there's a room that is locked tight. It's completely unhackable." Doom proceeded to blast his drone through the head with his hand blasters right before walking to the room quickly. When he got there he threw his drones across the room then proceeded to hack the door controls. Unfortunately, the door controls wouldn't activate. Each time he hacked he kept getting a fail screen, before he finally growled, "If I can't have that device, nobody can. Destroy this tower! Leave nothing intact!" As he walked back towards his jet his drones were carrying the Avengers towards the jet. He didn't even look back as the building exploded behind him with a blast from an emp and a normal bomb. Back in the present Soron walked through the wreckage of of the building till he tripped and fell through a hole in the wall.

"Son of a biiiiiiiiitch!" yelled Soron as he fell towards the ground when suddenly he was caught by some sort of invisible force then lowered to the ground. "You know you really shouldn't cuss." said a fairly attractive Blonde woman that looked like Jessica Alba. Soron stared at her for a bit then said, "Telekinesis. I can do that and more." Suddenly, someone stretched down towards him as he said, "Interesting. Were you infected by a cosmic storm as well?" Soron didn't have time to respond, but he merely widened his eyes as he saw the stretchy guy appear, and widened his eyes even more as he saw a giant rock man land in the road which caused a small crater to form. The only normal thing he saw was a flaming man fly down to the street before extinguishing his flame. "Who are you four, and what happened to Avengers tower?" asked Soron as he tried to not freak out at seeing a rock man and rubber guy. All four of them looked at each other before The fire guy said, "We're the Fantastic four, and as for the tower….we were hoping you could tell us." Soron raised his eyebrow when he heard their title, but chose to ask about it later and said, "I don't know. I just woke up a couple of minutes ago." Before anyone one else could say anything a familiar unlikable voice said, "I know exactly what happened to the Tower." Soron rolled his eyes before he asked, "What happened Olaf One-eye." Fury raised his one-eye in surprise then said as he narrowed his eye at Soron, "Victor Von Doom attacked. In fact he was after you, and clearly the Avengers kept you from him. Now he has them, and unfortunately they are not within our jurisdiction. They are lost to us. There is nothing we can do for them. As of right now you are an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

I know this story is cut in half or so, but that's because I'm trying to make more than five chapters for this story. I will be doing chapter five next. We'll both have to wait and see what Soron will do about rescuing Nat, because she's the only one he really cares about that is on the Avengers team.


	11. Chapter 5: SHIELD

Chapter 5: S.H.I.E.L.D

It's been a few weeks since Soron was inducted into S.H.I.E.L.D and he was still hating every second of it. One day when Soron was in the training room destroying the Life Model Decoys someone walked up to him and said, "So you're the recruit huh. What form is that exactly? It looks like the tiger thing that Fury brought in a while back." Rath stared at the agent then grunted as he resumed his bashing of the LMDs however when the LMDs turned into the smashers Rath roared, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING LMDS! NOBODY BEATS RATH NO MATTER HOW STRONG THEY ARE! ESPECIALLY WHEN I GO ULTIMATE!" right before he slabbed the golden symbol on his chest and when the golden light subsided a green extremely buff cat that looked like Battle Cat but bipedal and without a tail. The agent widened his eyes in awe as he watched Ultimate Rath take on the LMDs and win, but he had no chance against the Hulk LMD. Ultimate Rath was punched across the room to crash into the wall, which caused Ultimate Rath to roar, "YOU MAY BE ABLE TO BEAT ULTIMATE RATH HULK LMD, BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT…" right before he slapped his chest again and this time a less buff more human looking one took his place. "Mystico!" yelled a girl with a black cloak. The agent blinked twice as he stared at the girl and dropped his jaw when he saw her shoot some black substance at LMD Hulk which took him down immediately. "Magic beats brawn." said an emotionless voice.

As soon as Fury walked in he widened his eye at the strange development then shook his head before he said, "Agent MacLeod. You are to report to Agent Coulson immediately." Mystico glared at him before fading into the shadow, but when Fury received a call from Coulson a few minutes later he slammed his fist into his desk. "Dammit!" yelled Fury then he immediately called Carol Danvers and when she picked up he said, "I have an agent that's gone rogue and is uncontrollable. I need you to pick a team to take him down. He's too powerful for you alone." Meanwhile, Mystico had arrived at Doom's palace and noticed that it was heavily guarded but that only made her smirk. She immediately faded into the shadows and kept an eye on the whole island till she found Natasha. Natasha was staring at her cell wall with an emotionless expression as she tried to make a plan to escape when she was suddenly staring at a girl's face inside of the wall. Natasha quickly jumped back before readying herself in a defensive position. However, when the girl said, "Relax Nat. It's me Soron, but in this form you can call me Mystico." she slowly relaxed then raised an eyebrow at Mystico before she started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" asked Mystico with genuine curiosity, but she only received more laughter from Natasha which made her grumble before she grabbed Natasha and took her from her cell. When they had arrived on another continent Mystico finally slapped her right shoulder which transformed her back into Soron who asked, "Why did you break out into laughter Nat?"

When Natasha finally slowed down her laughter she said, "I just found the idea of you becoming a girl as hilarious. If that insulted you, I'm sorry about that. Wait, where's the rest of the team? Also, why did it take you so long to come to our rescue?" Soron looked away for a few minutes before he said, "I only planned to rescue you and Fury kept me under surveillance for a few weeks. He was ready to abandon you and the others. I had my chance to escape from it, so I took it." Nat stared at Soron before striding up and slapping him in the face as she glared at him. "We are going back for the others right now. Never leave a man behind, besides they would **never** leave you behind! Avengers don't ever abandon each other." said Natasha sternly and Soron saw the look in her eyes then nodded reluctantly. "I need to let the Megatrix recharge a bit. I used quite a bit of power today." Natasha was annoyed but she slowly accepted it, but when she had walked a few steps a way she made a realization. "Were you drafted into S.H.I.E.L.D by Fury?" asked Natasha cautiously then when Soron nodded once she growled once. "He's labeled you as rogue and uncontrollable now. Not even your status as an Avenger will help you now. After we save the my friends you have to go on the run." Soron slowly nodded before he laid down and stared at the stars. "You know, I've never told you what it was like being immortal. It's horrible most of the time, but there are good things about it too. I've seen civilisations rise and fall which is both awesome and sad. I've lost friends, but I always gain more. The longer I love, the more I lose myself. By the time I'm nine billion I suspect that I'll lose everything that makes me human. I was on my way to that, but you help me remember what it means to be human."

After the Megatrix beeped which indicated that it had recharged Soron immediately changed into Jupiter and teleported both of them back to Latveria. "You go break them out of the cells. I'll deal with Doom." said Jupiter before he flew into the sky and and proceeded to shoot lightning from his hands. Victor Von Doom was in his lab when he heard the alarm blare which made him snarl. When he made it outside he saw lightning striking the ground and trailed it upwards then saw someone shooting lightning from his hands. "VICTOR VON DOOM! YOU HAVE PRETENDED TO BE A GOD FOR TOO LONG! I WILL NOT LET THAT RESUME ANYMORE!" yelled Jupiter as he saw Doctor Doom staring at him. Doctor Doom scoffed before he said, "You are no god. You are even more of a pretender than I." Suddenly, a pillar of light blasted down from the sky and when it vanished some one said, "Doom! You will release my friends immediately! I Thor son of Odin will not let you keep them!" yelled Thor angrily before he summoned some lightning and slammed it down into the ground which caused a large shockwave to go down in a big radius. Doom merely raised his right eyebrow in amusement before he said, "I have beaten you at every turn Asgardian." Before Thor could respond Jupiter flew down at Doom and grabbed him by the throat with his right hand before he allowed his other hand to start emanating lightning. "You will no longer live in this world Doom! Let the underworld judge you harshly!" snarled Jupiter before he punched his left fist into his right chest and started shocking Doom's heart repeatedly. Natasha had just managed to open all of the cellblocks when she heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from outside. Jupiter dropped Doom on the ground and looked up when he heard a gasp, then saw Natasha staring at Jupiter and Doom who was dead on the ground. "The whole world will see you as a villain for killing a government official now. There is no redemption for you." Jupiter stared at Nat with true sadness then said, "I destroyed my own universe. I'm sorry Nat, but I am the villain of this story." right before teleporting away in a flash of lightning.


	12. Kronos' Darkest Day

Kronos' Darkest Day

Nick Fury stared in fear at the rip in the fabric of reality, but didn't show it. Instead he ordered Coulson to bring that universal interloper who became public enemy number one a month ago here, because he wanted to know what was going on. Soron was staring quietly at at his cell in rage as he was remembering the month's prior events. When Phil walked up to his cell he said with anger in his tone, "Whatever it is, fuck off. I'm not the hero you want or need." Phil merely activated a screen in Soron's cell which caught his attention. "That…. How….what…." said Soron as he became speechless and forgot all about his rage. "You willing to help us?" asked Phil and when he looked into Soron's eyes he lnew the answer before Soron said it. When soron walked into the debriefing room Fury didn't even look as he ordered, "Tell us everything you know about this terrifying crisis." Soron was quiet for a few minutes then said with zero emotion, "What do I get in return. I'm done trying to play the hero, so unless I get something I won't help you." Fury finally turned around and glared at Soron before he sighed, "Fine. I'll set you free as long as you leave this planet when the world has been saved." Soron shrugged before he said, "Why not. I've never liked staying in one place too long anyway." An hour later Fury brought Soron to a window where he could stare at the full hole in reality. "What is that thing?" asked Fury as they both stared at it but Soron only said quietly, "No More." which caused Fury to stare at him. Before Fury could say anything Soron said, "I've had many faces, many lives. But I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Kronos who fought in the Time War and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Universal War. The war to end all wars. Between my people and the Vreshnayans. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other. A man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me." Fury asked him a question but Soron didn't respond as he flashed back to the past about three billion five hundred years ago.

Soron sat quietly in his ship till an alarm sounded then he rushed to the console to see the origin of the alarm. He immediately set in some coordinates after he saw where the alarm was originating. He grabbed a gun, his sonic screwdriver, and jumped out of the ship right after he crashed through a wall. He blasted Vreshnayans before they could get a shot off. Suddenly, a bright light emanated and more Vreshnayans had appeared. Soron quickly activated his screwdriver and reversed the teleport sending them back to their ship. "Where is the man in charge of this squad?" asked Soron in an older voice that sounded like John Hurt. One of the soldiers looked down at a body, and Soron grimaced because it was a man he had befriended. "Soldier, hand me your gun. Mine is out of energy." The soldier reluctantly handed it over to Soron who shot the wall repeatedly writing the words **No More.** He tossed the gun back to the soldier before walking into his ship and took off. "What do these words mean? Explain!" demanded a Vreshnayan who was still alive but barely and coughing up his own blood. The soldier didn't respond, but instead blasted his head off. Meanwhile, the General of the Human forces walked into a war room and asked with irritation and exhaustion, "What is it now? Nobody answered but he got his answer when he saw a hologram with the words No More on a wall.

Soron tinkered away for ten days and nights till he held a device in his hands. He proceeded to fly back to Earth where it all began, and when he had arrived he walked down to the remains of his old house as he left a message playing in his ship to all parties of the war. _Humanity of the universe, Vreshnayans of the Sub-dimension. I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today this war will end. No more. No more._ and when he arrived at his old house he put the glove down on a tree log and stared at it as he tried to come up with the nerve to do what needed to be done. Suddenly he heard a sound from outside so he hurried to the door and asked, "Who's there?" but got no response except for a feminine voice who said, "It's nothing, tt's just a wolf." Soron turned towards her and said forcefully, "Get away from that!" He proceeded to drag her away from the glove and said, "That glove is the most dangerous weapon in the universe. It's not meant to be worn as if it was a baseball mitt." after she asked, " Why?" As he dragged her to the door she asked, "Why can't it be both?" but Soron didn't answer as he pushed her out the door. However when he returned his attention to the glove and went towards it she said, "No more." Soron stared at her for a few seconds as before he said, "Don't say that." The girl laughed a bit before she said, "Why not. That's what's going in your head and is currently being sent to the whole universe." Soron turned his attention back to the glove before she asked, "Didn't you want her to see it?" which made Soron pause again before he turned and asked, "Who to see it?" The girl smiled as she said, "The 've walked for miles and miles. And miles and miles and miles." Soron immediately answered, "I was thinking!" and the girl responded, "I heard you." Soron looked at her with confusion as he asked, "You heard me?" then the girl suddenly said, "No More." Soron stared around as he said, "Stop saying that!" but she kept on saying it for a few seconds. Then Soron went to touch it but when he did he jerked his hand back and said, "The glove is hot!" which made the girl smirk before she said, "Well, I do my best." Soron stared at her in shock and asked, "You're the Infinity Gauntlet?"

The girl looked at him seriously then said, "You built me. You should've known that the Infinity Gauntlet would have a conscious Kronos." Soron stared at her for a few seconds then asked, "You know me?" The girl looked at him for a few seconds before she said, "I hear you. All of you. I chose this form specifically for you. It's from your past, or your future. I always get those two mixed up." Soron looked down with a hopeless expression as he said, "I don't have a future." The girl didn't here him say anything when she said, "I think I'm called… Natasha Romonov. No. Yes, no. Sorry, no no. In this form, I'm called… Black Widow. Are you afraid of the Black Widow, Kronos?" which angered Soron who snapped, "Don't call me that!" The girl looked at him with confusion and said, "That's the name in your head." which made Soron sad enough to look away before he said, "Well it shouldn't be, I've been fighting this war a long time. I've lost the right to be called Kronos." The girl stared at him for a few seconds then asked, "Then you're the one to save us all?" Soron stared down a bit as he replied, "Yes." The girl put on a bit of a smile then said, "If I ever develop an ego you've got the job." Soron was quiet for a few minutes then said quietly, "If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end. And I intend to end it the only way I can." The girl immediately replied, " And you're going to use me to end it. By killing them all. Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could. But there will be consequences for you." which caused Soron to say in an even smaller voice, "I have no desire to survive this." The girl automatically responded with decisiveness, " Then that's your punishment. If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You live. The universe, you're going to disintegrate it. And all those Vreshnayans with it. But all those children too. How many children are in the universe right now?" Soron turned back to the gauntlet but then he answered, "I don't know." The girl smiled as she said, "One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on. Aren't you curious? I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you. Okay, I wasn't expecting that." said the girl as she stared at the fez that popped out of the portal and landed on the dirty ground.

Back in the present Soron was jerked out of his flashback by Fury who had hit him upside the head. "What is going on and how do we stop it?!" Soron took one last glance at the inter-dimensional rip and said, "You can't stop it. Only I can, and as for what is going on I don't know. I need to be set free in order to figure it out." Fury was about to respond when someone said, "Sir someone has broke into the galley." which made Fury grumble as he walked away with Phil and Soron right behind him. When they arrived at the galley, Soron looked at one photo and widened his eyes. "You recognize this painting?" asked Phil when he noticed and Soron nodded as he said, "Yes. That was a lifetime ago. I had a whole different face back then." As he said that he trailed off into another flashback but for a different point in time than he had in the previous one. "Allons-y!" yelled someone who was riding out of his blue box with someone right next behind him. "How's that for an exit Mayoress?" asked Kronos over his shoulder after he stopped the horse. "You almost took my head off Kronos." said the woman indignantly. "Blimey you complain a lot." said Kronos as he dismounted from the horse. Kronos was about to help her down too, but she rejected it and climbed down herself. "You're just like all the men. You believe that a woman can't be strong and independant, but I aim to change that." said the Mayoress hotly before she trudged to a tree where she could sit under some shade. Kronos plopped down next to her and asked, "Apple?" which he pulled out of his suit. The Mayoress accepted it after a few minutes before she said, "I need your help to defend against the bandit army that's been tryen to take my people down. I know you can help me, because I've seen it in your eyes. You've been in wars." Kronos stared off for a few minutes then said in a reflective tone, "Oh I've been in a war unlike any other. Wasn't this face though." Suddenly, he popped up to his feet and said, "Up, up, up." and when she stood up he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring before he asked, "Mayoress Montgomery, will you marry me?"

The Mayoress smiled and answered,

"Yes, my love." but was confused when he popped back up to his feet and said, "Ah ha! You want to know why you're not the real Mayoress! The real Mayoress wouldn't accept my marriage proposal, not to mention she would've asked me what I meant when I casually talked about having a different face." Then when he pulled out a device that dinged she asked, "What's that doohickey?" which Kronos responded with, "This is a device that goes ding. It goes ding around shapeshifters. You my dear are a skinwalker." right before the horse changed form and Kronos looked twice at it them back at the Mayoress as he said, "It was the horse.. I'm going to be Mayor." right before he grabbed her hand and ran with her alongside him. Once they managed to get far enough away he turned to her and said, "Run! I'll find that skinwalker and get rid of it." The Mayoress looked at him quietly then asked, "What does this mean?" Kronos pushed at her urgently as he said, "It means I'm going to need a new horse, now go!" After she left he looked around as he said, "Good work Kronos. So much for the virgin Mayoress." A few minutes later he was searching through the plains for the skinwalker with his device. Suddenly, his device dinged and directed his attention to a rabbit so he said, "Ohhh that's clever. Whatever you've got planned, forget it! I'm Kronos. I'm 904 years old. I'm the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you… basically just a rabbit, aren't you? Ok, carry on… just a… general… warning…" Then he whacked at his device till it led him in a particular direction, and when he got to a certain point he saw The Mayoress and then saw another. "Oh dear. Which one of you is the real one?" As both of them argued with each other a portal opened in the sky which made Kronos yell, "Both of you get back!" Both of the Mayoresses asked in a bit of fear and shock, "What is that?" Kronos immediately replied, "It's a time fissure. Anything can come out!" then when a Fez dropped out of it he added with confusion, "For instance, a Fez."

Back in the present Soron shook himself out of his flashback and followed Fury even further into the galley then blinked more the once in confusion as he stared all of the shattered glass that was laying on the floor. "What the heck is going on in my Tricarrier.!?" demanded Fury as he turned to look at Soron. Soron was quiet for a split second then said, "Kronos is the only one that can help save the day. I know you don't trust me, but him you can completely trust. He is the hero, while I'm the villain." Fury narrowed his eye before he said, "Agent Coulson if he does anything we don't like you have my permission to kill him." After Soron was freed from his bindings he switched the dial on the Megatrix till he got to the one he wanted then slapped his watch, and immediately in his place a different clothed, more sure, and heroic version stood there. "Okay then. Let's see what's going on here. Shattered glass….. Ah. Look at the break pattern on the glass. It indicates that something broke it from the inside of the painting." Fury scratched his head then asked, "How is that even possible?" Kronos thought for a few seconds then said, "Before I answer that question do you have a picture of before the painting was shattered?" Phil immediately pulled up a photo on his phone and Kronos said, "Of course! I know exactly what happened here! Wellll not exactly, but I do have an idea." However before he could explain it a portal opened up which caused both Fury and Coulson to aim their guns at it, but Kronos merely groaned. "Oh no not now. I'm busy." Fury raised an eyebrow at him and Kronos immediately said, "I remember this… almost remember." When, he pulled his hand out of his pocket with a Fez in his hand. He looked at it and said with realization, "Ohhhh of course. This is where I come in." right before he threw it into the time fissure.

Fury didn't have time to react when Kronos suddenly jumped in then said, "Coulson. You find out where that portal ends and bring him back! I will not have the most dangerous man on Earth roaming free, especially while a rip in the fabric of reality has opened up!" When Kronos landed he saw a face he hasn't seen in ages as well as two women he assumed to be twins. "Oh that is skinny. That is proper skinny! I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi! _{he grabs the fez}_ Ha! Matchstick man." said Kronos as he walked up to the man and slapped the Fez off of his head. The other Kronos said, "You're not…" right before they both reached for their sonic screwdrivers, and after they pulled them out they activated them. Since the tenth Kronos' sonic was smaller than the five hundredth's sonic he extended it and when he gained a look he said, "Compensating." Kronos asked him curiously, "For what?" and ten answered with a shrug, "Regeneration. It's a lottery." Kronos replied with irritation, "Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool. I'm Kronos and I'm all cool! Oops! I'm wearing sand shoes." Ten walked up and asked suspiciously and slightly annoyed, "What are you doing here? I'm busy." Kronos looked between him and the two women and said, "Oh, busy! I see. Is that what they're calling it, eh? Hello ladies!" which caused Ten to roll his eyes as he said, "Don't start." Kronos looked back at him then said seriously, "Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business." Ten retorted indignantly, "One of them is a Skinwalker." Kronos stared at him with disgust as he said, "Ew...I'm not judging you."

Suddenly, the Mayoress shot the Skinwalker in the head which startled the two Kronoses. "You're girlfriend is violent." remarked Kronos to Ten then suddenly the Mayoress aimed the gun at them and demanded, "Who and what are you two?!" Ten looked at Kronos who merely grinned then sighed before he said, "He and I are the same person. Remember when I mentioned having a different face? Well we go through a process called regeneration when we're near death. When we regenerate we change entirely. Not only our outward appearances, but our personalities do as well. Also, we're human…. whenever we want to be. We can be a timelord as long as we want as long as we're not other creatures prior to being a timelord." Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Soron! Where are you?" Kronos yelled back, "Oh don't worry Phil. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Besides that's not the question you should be asking." Phil didn't respond, but instead a familiar female british voice asked, "When are you?" Ten immediately responded, "Texas 1875." There was quiet on the other side till the same voice asked, "Who are you talking to?" Both of the Kronoses replied, "Myself." which caused them to grin at each other. Jemma then asked, "Can you come back through?" Kronos thought for a minute then said, "It might be one way, oh wait hang on. Fez incoming!" right before he through his Fez through the portal. However the Fez didn't arrive on Jemma's end. "Nothing here!" said Jemma which worried both Kronos and Ten who asked, "So, where did it go?" A minute later Ten suddenly said, "Okay, you used to be me. You've done all this before. What happens next?" but Kronos unfortunately only said, "I don't remember." Ten looked at him and said incredulously, "How can you forget **this**?"

"Hey! Hang on, it's not my fault. You were obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!" said Kronos, but when nothing happened after they both tried he said, "It's not working" Ten looked at him and said, "We're both reversing the polarity." which caused Kronos to scoff before he said, "Yes, I know that." Ten suddenly realized what was going on so he said, "There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity." Suddenly, someone walked through and they both widened their eyes. "Anyone lose a Fez?" Ten gained an expression of fear and hate on his face as he said, "You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?" The old man stared at them and asked calmly, "Good afternoon, I'm looking for Kronos." As Ten gulped he said, "Well, you've certainly come to the right place." The old man looked relieved then he said, "Good. Right. Well who are you boys? Oh, of course! Are you his companions?" Kronos looked at him as he asked incredulously, "His companions?" The old man chuckled as he said, "They get younger all the time. Well if you could point me in the general direction of Kronos." but when they pulled out their sonic screwdrivers he asked in disbelief, "Really?" Kronos immediately responded, "Yeah." while Ten said, "Really." The old man still couldn't believe it so he said, "You're me? Both of you?" and Ten only responded with, "Yep." As the old man started to believe it he still asked, "Even that one?" as he gestured to Kronos who said, "Yes!" The old man still had to accept it so he asked, "You're my future selves?" which caused the other two to answer with irritation, "Yes!" The old man groaned as he asked himself, "Am I having a midlife crisis?" Suddenly some authorities came riding up and said, "Whoever you three are return the Mayoress to us unless, you want to be going home all riddled with bullets and such.

Both Kronos aimed their sonics at them but the old man complained, "Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols! They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?" then they slowly lowered their sonics and put them away. Suddenly Jemma asked, "Kronos, what's going on?" Kronos quickly replied, "It's a... timey wimey thing." which confused the old man who asked, "Timey what?" Ten looked around as he said, "I've no idea where he picks that stuff up." The authorities galloped off with the Mayoress with them which caught the attention of Ten who realized, "That's not the authorities! Come on!" As they ran after them the old man grumbled about the running till they arrived at the Blue Box which Ten immediately ran into and said, "Okay let's go save the Mayoress!" When all three of them had entered into the Tardis the old man said drily, "You let this place go a bit." and Kronos immediately replied, " Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it." Ten started caressing the TARDIS and said, "Don't you listen to them." Suddenly the desktop sparked right before a blinding white light which changed the desktop drastically, and Ten said with worry, "The desktop is glitching!" The old man however didn't look surprised so he explained, "Three of us from different time zones, it's trying to compensate." When they looked around they saw the coral pillars, white glowing round things, and the console of all three of them. Kronos brightened up and said, "Oh the round things!" which received an awed reply from Ten who said, "Love the round things." Kronos suddenly asked, "What are they?" but Ten didn't know so he said, "No idea." After Kronos fixed the desktop Ten remarked on it and said, "Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it," Kronos replied with annoyance, "Oh! Oh yeah, you never do! Listen I'm flying the tardis this time to get us to her, after all I've been flying this for years. The TARDIS shook as he flew it but they were used to it, so when they were right across from the Mayoress Ten leaned out and grabbed her hand after she saw him. When he pulled her in she landed on top of him which made her smile suggestively and made him blush a bit."

Kronos ordered, "Go to that toggle right there grandad, sandshoes take that lever, Mayoress just stand there. When I say so, activate it." As they did so the old man complained, "Grandad!" while Ten said indignantly, "They're not sandshoes" but the old man chuckled as he said, "Oh yes they are." Kronos smirked at the banter then said, "Now!" and spun a dial. Suddenly, the false authorities vanished into thin air. Ten saw what happened and demanded, "What did you do!?" Kronos shrugged as he said with a grin, "I put them into an infinite time loop. They'll never harm your town ever again Mayoress, but I'm going to have to ensure that they never get set free. I'll make sure Doctor Strange keep them like that." The Mayoress suddenly said, "Now that they are dealt with you have a promise to keep my love." which made Ten gulp as he looked pleadingly at the other two. An hour later the wedding just finished and Kronos teased, "Have fun?" which gained a dark look from Ten. "Do we kiss a lot in the future?" asked the old man and Kronos looked back at him and answered honestly, "It does tend to happen yes." Later Kronos said, "Alright back to the future people. The whole of reality is in danger. I can't do it alone." Ten looked serious as he asked, "What do you mean?" Kronos quickly pressed a few buttons, flipped some toggles, then turned the screen towards them. Both Ten and War Kronos paled when they saw that. "Uh I don't think even the three of us can fix this." said Ten doubtfully but when the old man said, "You'd at least 400 of us to do this." Kronos grinned. Ten asked as he started to realize something, "Wait a minute. How old are you and which regeneration." Kronos grinned as he said, "I'm 4 billion and two years old and I'm on my 501st regeneration." Both of the past iterations blinked in shock but were shaken out of it when the TARDIS landed back in the room he left 15 minutes before he arrived. "Ten would you be so kind as to do something to the things that left the paintings outside. I believe they are Skinwalkers. I exist in this time so I can't leave the TARDIS." As he waited for them he started fiddling around with a device that he never thought he'd need. "What's that?" asked Ten when he had returned and was holding a prison the size of a card designed for Skinwalkers.

Kronos however didn't answer but instead dematerialized the TARDIS and rematerialized it ten minutes after he last spoke to Jemma. "Sorry for the sudden exit. I just had to do a thing. I intended to come right back." said Kronos as he stepped out of the the TARDIS. Fury was ready to shoot him on the spot, but Coulson looked more willing to believe him. Before any of them could speak up Kronos said, "Don't worry about the Skinwalkers. They have been dealt with, and I know it's skinwalkers cause I saw a similar scenario on another earth." Before any of them could speak Kronos rushed past them till he was at the window that allowed him to see the rip in the fabric of reality. "Well, you were right to enlist us for this. However, it seems to be getting bigger." said Ten and the old man said, "The three of us in one time period is causing hell on the fabric of reality especially now that it's ripped." Both Kronos and Ten looked at the old man before Fury walked in and said, "You three better help us now. We've wasted enough time already." Ten quickly put on his 3D glasses and said, "Yep the void particles are entering. We need to close this thing soon." Fury quickly looked at him and demanded, "Tell me what void particles are right now!" Ten looked at Kronos who shrugged as he said, "You got his attention. You tell him, besides he'll like you more than me." which got the old man's attention as he saw a ghost of himself solidifying in his eyes, but he also saw the good in Ten's eyes. "Void particles are harmless bits of radiation that exist on the void. The void is the space between spaces, the dimension that is at the center of the multiverse. However, they can be dangerous if a device designed to suck whatever comes through the void back through it is created. Only two of us have ever traveled through the void, but that old ball of laughs over there came through a time fissure that opened in our personal timeline which makes him safe."

Suddenly, the hue of the world started flickering which acquired all of the attention of the people through the whole world. In another part of the Galaxy the Guardians of the Galaxy stopped their bickering as they saw that once again the galaxy was in danger. Back on Earth Kronos summoned his TARDIS and entered it as he said, "Okay us three let's go save the universe." Kronos ran around as he toggled toggles, switched switches, turned dials, and pressed buttons then said, "Okay Kronoses you know what to do!" right before pressing one pedal and flipping a random lever and yelled, "Geronimo!" An hour later in the art gallery the old man said to the Infinity Gauntlet's consciousness, "I'm ready." However she turned to him and said, "Ask them what you need to know before you decide." He looked at the other two who were busy repairing the paintings then asked, "How many?" Ten stared at him confused as he replied, "I'm sorry?" The War Kronos reiterated his question, "How many children died that day in our universe?" Kronos looked at him once before he said, "I don't know." which caused Ten to stare angrily at him then the old man asked, "Billions of years older and you never counted? Not once?" Ten took that moment to say, "70,995,999 children." which caused the old man to stare incredulously, "You did count!" Ten glared at Kronos before he snapped, "How could you forget that?!" Kronos rounded on him and said angrily, "Spoilers." but Ten wouldn't have it as he said, "Not this time. For once I really want to know where I'm going." Kronos barked out a laugh before he said drily, "No you really don't." The War Kronos looked at both of them as he said, "I don't know who you are, either of you!"

Back in his old house the War Kronos was standing in front of the Infinity Gauntlet as he prepared himself to do the one thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "You know the sound the Tardis makes That wheezing, groaning sound? That sound brings hope wherever it goes." The War Kronos stopped as he stared up then smiled as he said, "Yes. Yes. I like to think it does." The girl stared at him intently as she said, "To anyone who hears it, Kronos. Anyone. However lost. Even you." Suddenly a wheezing groaning sound emanated from around him, and as he turned around he saw two identical TARDISes materialize behind him. As his two future selves stepped out of their TARDISes he turned back to the Infinity Gauntlet as he said, "Go away now, both of you. This is for me. I don't want to see your faces ever again." As Ten stared around he said, "These events should be time locked. We shouldn't even be here. It shouldn't even be possible. We destroyed this universe." Kronos suddenly made a realization then said, "So something let us through." which made the girl smile as she said, "You clever boys." The War Kronos turned to look at Ten again as he said, "Go back. Go back to your lives. Go on, be the Kronos that I could never be. Make it worthwhile." However, neither of them moved as Ten said, "All those years, burying you in my memory." right before Kronos said, "Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself." Ten followed up with, "Pretending you weren't Kronos, when you were Kronos more than anybody else." Kronos said as he finally reached the War Kronos, "You were Kronos on the day it wasn't possible to get it right." As Ten stepped up onto the other side of him he said, "But this time…" and Kronos finished the sentence, "You don't have to do it alone." which made the War Kronos smile as he said quietly, "Thank You."

Ten looked at both of them before he said, "What we do today is not out of fear or hatred, it is done because there is no other way." then Kronos added, "And it is done in the name of many lives we are failing to save." Suddenly, Kronos saw Natasha and asked, "How did you get here?" but Ten didn't see anybody so he said drily, "You really have lost it." However the War Kronos walked up to Kronos and asked, "You see her too?" The girl walked up to both of them and said, "You two are so similar it should make sense that I'd show myself to both of you. You both need to ask yourselves as you go through your memories. Is there another way?" Both of the Kronoses widened their eyes then said, "Of course! Just like the paintings. We can put the whole universe into several paintings. Each planet goes into a painting. We can eventually spread them all over the multiverse." right before he soniced the Infinity Gauntlet. Ten suddenly widened his eyes in realization but was still confused as to who they were talking to. "You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?" asked Ten as he stared at the other two. Kronos looked around as he said, "We change history all the time. Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind." All three Kronoses went into the TARDISes and appeared in each universe surrounding theirs before pressing several buttons which caused a blinding white light everywhere. An hour later all three Kronoses stared at the paintings they had found that had all the planets of the universe inside them before the War Kronos said, "I don't suppose we'll ever know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing. As opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong." The real Natasha raised her right eyebrow before she said, "Life and soul, you are." Ten walked up as he drank his tea before he said, "What are they actually called?" Kronos walked up beside him before he said, "Well there's some debate. Either No More, or The Universe Falls." The War Kronos scoffed from his seat, "Not very encouraging." However the other two didn't hear him as Ten asked, "How did they get here?" Kronos shrugged as he said, "No idea." Ten chuckled as he said, "There's always something we don't know, isn't there."

The War Kronos stood up as he said, "I should certainly hope so. Well gentlemen, it has been an honor and a privilege." Ten stared at him with a smile as he said, "Likewise" and Kronos smiled too as he said, "Kronos." The War Kronos stared for a few minutes then asked, "I won't remember this, will I?" Kronos looked at him seriously before he said, "The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no." The War Kronos sighed before he said, "So I won't remember that I tried to save our universe rather than disintegrate it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am Kronos again. Thank you." As he turned to the TARDISes he asked, "Which one is mine?" and the other two stared at his. When the War Kronos had dematerialized he said, "Of course. Of course, it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time." as he started regenerating. Back in the art gallery Ten said, "I won't remember either so you might as well tell me." Kronos looked at him with mock confusion as he asked, "Tell you what?" Ten looked at him seriously as he said, "Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about." Kronos stared away for a bit before he relented and said, "I became the one we hated the most. I killed a lot of people. Just lately I became Public Enemy number 1. I was only allowed to regain my freedom as long as I left the Earth. Besides I hate staying in one place." Ten looked hateful but also saw the pain and regret in Kronoses eyes so he left it alone. "Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Natasha." said Ten with a smile. Natasha smiled as he said, "On it." As he stopped at the door to his TARDIS he said, "Public enemy number one. We need a new destination, because…. I don't wanna go." Kronos smiled as his TARDIS dematerialized then he said, "He always says that." Natasha looked at him quietly for a few moments before she asked, "Need some time with your paintings?" and when Kronos nodded she entered his TARDIS. As Kronos sat down he said, "I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be The Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place." Suddenly, a familiar voice said, "You know I really think you might." Kronos's face gained a face of recognition as he turned around. "I never forget a face." The older ginger haired man said as he sat down next to him, "I know you don't, and in years to come you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favorites, eh?"

"You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?" said the Ginger Kronos. Kronos stared with confusion as he said, "Which title? There's two. No More and The Universe Falls." The Ginger Kronos shook his head as he said, "No, you see, that's where everybody's wrong.. It's all one title. The Universe Falls No More. Now, what would you think that means, eh?" Kronos beamed as he said, "That our Universe didn't fall. It worked. It's still out there!" The Ginger Kronos chuckled as he said, "I'm only a humble curator, I'm sure I wouldn't know." Kronos's face fell as he asked, "Then where is it?" The Ginger Kronos looked at him as he said, "Where is it indeed? Lost, perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh… you have a lot to do." Kronos asked him with a look that indicated he needed to know, "Do I? Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for our Universe?" The Ginger Kronos didn't respond for a few seconds then said, "That's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do. If I were you—ah! If I were you…. Perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations." Kronos chuckled as he said, "Thank you very much." The Ginger Kronos gained a serious look and said, "Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows. _Who_ knows." before he walked away. Kronos stayed there for a few minutes before he walked back into his TARDIS and dematerialized Natasha home a few seconds before he left Earth.

 _Natasha used to ask me if I dream. "Of course I dream", I tell her. "Everybody dreams". "But what do you dream about?," she'll ask. "The same thing everybody dreams about," I tell her. "I dream about where I'm going." She always laughs at that. "But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about." That's not true. Not anymore. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyone's. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last I know where I'm going. Where I've always been going. Home. The long way around._

* * *

Sorry for the excruciatingly long event for this story. I didn't want to split it into parts. There will be one more chapter after this, but my character won't be involved in it. Instead Ben 10, 000 will show up. His omnitrix will look more like omniverse, and his transformations will look more like the aliens from Ultimate Alien. You'll see Soron again in Guardians of the Galaxy. Albedo won't be involved in that one. Bruyva will be though. He'll work with Thanos undoubtedly. Loki will manage to send Gwen to Thanos in the beginning of next chapter. Nobody will know about it at all so i'm stating that here. i don't own anything i've taken from Doctor Who: Day of the Doctor. some of it has changed of course, but still.


	13. Chapter 6: Fall of Loki

Chapter 6: Fall of Loki

It's been a week since Soron resigned from the Avengers and everyone was dealing with it their own way. They had no idea how crucial Soron was to them till he was gone for good. Tony was working relentlessly on the technology that he was basing off of Soron's blue box, while Clint was busy making new arrows and Hulk was busy in the training room smashing apart LMD's. Natasha had gone awol the day after Soron left her, and she hadn't come back since then. Fury however was looking much more relieved and pleased with himself even though the Avengers had forbidden him from going near them ever again. Captain America and Falcon had left two days after Natasha so they could go find her. Bruyva smiled evilly as well as angrily when he noticed that the Avengers heaviest hitter had left. "Now is the time to strike. The Avengers have split up, so what are we waiting for?" said Loki impatiently but didn't get a response from Bruyva for a while. "Then go attack them Loki. I have no reason to fight now that the one I most hate has gone offworld." said Bruyva before he moved his hand to his pocket. "What about me Uranus?" demanded Albedo right before Bruyva shot him point blank in the face with a disintegration ray. "You were never really here Albedo. You're a temporal clone, an abomination." said Bruyva emotionlessly as he pulled out a metal rectangular device and clicked a button which opened a swirling portal.

Loki didn't even see him go through it as he closed his eyes to concentrate on bringing creatures from all the realms to destroy his enemies. Meanwhile, Thor was reviewing the security recordings and saw who and what Soron was. "So that's who the Soron was. When I saw him he stated that he was the villain of this story." said Thor to himself. "He was the most complicated and heroic of us. He's not from this universe so he knew that he could kill Doom without any of the governments declaring war on us. He even surrendered himself so the Avengers wouldn't be hunted down like cattle." said a thick feminine voice. When Thor turned around he saw Natasha staring at the footage with tears running down her cheeks. Thor turned off the screen and said with finality, "Natasha you will see The man who changes shape again, of this I swear." Suddenly, the building shook with a noise that sounded like a roar coming after. Both Natasha and Thor ran to the window and saw a giant red flaming creature that looked like the cliche devil staring at them. "Surtur!" yelled Thor right before he pushed Natasha out of the way right before it shot flame from it's mouth through the glass. Thankfully Thor's hammer worked as well of a shield against these attacks as Captain America's shield when he spun it around.

Suddenly a green thing leaped at it's face causing it to stumble backwards, and when Thor recognized it he said, "Wait friend Hulk! That is Surtur! A fire giant so dangerous that I barely survived it alone!" Hulk however didn't listen as he bashed it in the face over and over till it finally fell onto it's back. "Hulk is strongest there is!" roared Hulk right before he jumped at another creature. Thor proceeded to join him in fighting the creatures while Natasha pressed the card that signaled the Avengers to assemble. Meanwhile, a swirling portal opened and a man with what appeared to be a white watch appeared. "Oh. I remember this alley." said the man before he saw a giant blue creature with a bearded face walked past it. "That's not something you see everyday." said Ben right before he walked out of the alley and saw the blue creature attack the Hulk. "It's hero time!" said Ben ten thousand with a grin right before he slapped his hand on his omnitrix and transformed in a green flash. Hulk had just pulled himself out of a building that he was batted into by the Frost Giant when he saw a giant creature with a finn on it's head pick up the Frost Giant and throw it into the sky before giving it a powerful uppercut when he came falling down. " **It's been a long time Hulk.** " said the creature right before kicking another creature away. Hulk saw it's chest then asked, "Tennyson?" Way Big looked down on Hulk and nodded before he slapped his chest again and became a flying blue moth then said, "Let's go save your friends."

Hulk and Big Chill hurried till they were reunited with the Avengers, and when they had reunited with the Avengers Big Chill said, "What's up tin man." Iron Man looked up at Big Chill right before he flew at a dark elf knocking it to the ground. "It's been awhile kid. What brings you back here?" said Iron Man right before a creature came running at him. Big Chill looked down smugly right before he breathed at it freezing it immediately. "I was bored. All I do anymore is sit around watching videos and eating potato chips these days." said Big Chill before he slapped his chest again and yelled, "RAAAATH!" Rath glared at the creatures and yelled, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CREATURES FROM HELL! RATH IS NOT GOING TO LET YOU DESTROY HIS FRIENDS!" right before punching them and throwing them away. Meanwhile, Loki had teleported behind Thor as he was battling a rock creature. However he was quickly kicked away when something ran into him. "You know goat head. I don't think it's very cool to be all backstabby." quipped Spider-Man. Lokin snarled at him before shooting a beam of magical energy from his chitauri scepter at Spider-Man. Suddenly, a red, white, and blue shield got in the path of the blast causing it to deflect away and the shield to go flying into the sky. "Killing kids is not the mark of a soldier. It's the mark of a tyrant and a monster." said Captain America from the left. Spider-Man quickly shot a web at the shield and then swung it around till it hit Loki in the head and bounced back to Captain America.

"All the heroes of Midgard will die this day!" yelled Loki right before he was blasted in the side and into a wall by a rainbow colored laser. "Shut up horn head." said a diamond creature. Thor finally turned around and saw Loki then said, "Loki! You are coming back to Asgard with me to face the penalty for your crimes!" Loki however glared at him as he snarled, "Nay! I shall smite thee, and you will not keep me from my rightful place as King of Asgard! None of you will keep me from my destiny." Chromastone raised a crystal eyebrow before he said, "I think this guy lost his marbles." Loki turned his glare to Chromastone before he sneered, "Your universe won't be the only one able to wield such a device very soon Tennyson." Chromastone narrowed his eyes before he slapped his chest and in a green flash he transformed again. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BANANA-PANTS! NOBODY BUT ME AND SORON MACLEOD WILL EVER HAVE AN OMNITRIX IN THIS UNIVERSE!" yelled Rath right before he leaped at Loki and punched repeatedly into Loki's face and chest. Rath punched one last time before he threw Loki into Hulk who had showed up. Loki looked up at Hulk and trembled as he commanded, "Bow before me creature! I am your god, and you will.." but was interrupted when Hulk grabbed him by his leg and started bashing him into the ground over and over before he ended it by throwing him into the crater he had created.

"Puny God." grunted Hulk as Loki squeaked, "Ow" right before Thor grabbed him and said, "Return them to their realms immediately Loki!" However before they could respond something came blasting through the sky shooting the creatures down. "Hello creatures from the Black Lagoon. I suggest you go back to wherever you came from, because honestly? You're too ugly for this world." said a voice that made all of the Avengers groan at the same time. Star Lord quickly shot into the sky again as the creatures attacked them and he muttered, "Some day that's going to work." Suddenly the creatures were sucked into several portals and someone landed and the roof of a nearby building. When they landed they walked out and Peter said, "Warlock. What's up. What brings you to Earth?" Adam Warlock however ignored them as he glared at Loki who stared in true fear of him. "Thor release Loki to me." Thor however didn't do so and instead stepped in front of him protectively. Adam Warlock stepped forward and said stubbornly, "Loki was working for Thanos. That means he's my responsibility." The Guardians of the Galaxy stepped up next to Adam and prepared to fight.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but I couldn't resist. I understand the feeling of hate towards them, but since Guardians of the Galaxy: Crisis of the Multiverse is the final part of this storyline I have to make it awesome. Don't expect it to be out for a while, but when it is i'll post one more update to this story informing you.


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note

Guardians of the Galaxy: Crisis of the Multiverse is now being written.


End file.
